The Draught of Living Death
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Not long after the fall of Voldemort, someone slipped Harry Potter the draught of living death. Warning: slash, RW bashing, GW bashing, MW bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts was dedicated to burying the dead. Even though Harry Potter was tired, the weariness went right to his soul, he went to the funerals of every person that died at Hogwarts. But burying Remus and Tonks next to his parents at Godric's Hollow broke him so much that he had to be held up by Ron and Hermione, with Ginny close by.

Harry had been staying strong to help the Weasley family with the loss of Fred, he stayed beside Ginny the whole time now even though they were only talking about resuming their relationship, he did tell Ginny that he still liked her, he just needed some time to work a few things out in his head. So he decided she needed him during this time so they could work out what was going to happen to them another time, when the Weasley family had time to grieve. But as the man conducted the service for Remus and Tonks that's when Harry needed his friends.

When the funerals were over Harry, Hermione and Ron had to sit down with the minister, professor McGonagall, professor Snape, the DA that stayed to fight along with the Order of the Phoenix. The three friends explained everything, what they had been involved in the year before the battle and what they did during the battle. With the help of Albus Dumbledore's portrait everyone was all finally filled in on everything including Severus Snape's real role.

Apart from Hermione, Ron, Harry and Severus, everyone sat there in shock at what they heard, but what surprised the DA was how far their most hated teacher had gone to ensure the students weren't killed. The DA looked at each other before Neville stood in front of Severus Snape, holding out his hand.

'We owe you our lives professor, thank you.'

Severus shock his hand, 'You're welcome Longbottom,' Severus nodded to all the DA who all smiled at him.

'I always knew when I heard everything I would be surprised, but some actually shocked me. So as your minister, I believe all you young ones should go enjoy yourselves, you deserve to have some fun. Why don't you head down to the lake for a swim, since it's stifling today,' Kingsley smiled.

'I think that's a good idea, what do you say Harry?' Ginny smiled.

'Yeah, sounds good and I am hot, plus it might wake me up a bit, so how about it DA, ready to get wet?'

'Let's go boss,' Seamus smirked.

Harry grinned but led the DA out of the office and down through the school. The adults all sitting around the office could not believe what they had heard yet how well Harry and the others seem to be coping.

'Harry seemed tired, is he still having nightmares?' Poppy asked.

'He sleeps a lot so we weren't sure, we believe he's been putting up a silencing charm around his bed of a night,' Arthur said.

'He said these last few years have finally gotten to him and his just exhausted. We often find him asleep outside sitting in the sun,' Molly said, 'We think he just needs time and after hearing everything he is going to need a lot of time, more than we thought.'

'Yes, but it's also to do with Remus, the last link to his family. I believe he is finally grieving for his lost family, especially Sirius,' Minerva sighed.

'We're his family now Minerva, eventually he will be officially when Ginny and Harry marry.'

'So they are back together now?' Minerva asked.

'Oh yes, Harry just asked to keep it quiet so the papers would not find out. He did not want to put Ginny in that type of situation where she would not get any peace. Anyway, we should head home, allow the young ones to have a bit of fun for a while.' Molly said.

'I will need to speak with Harry again soon, but I'll send an owl when I'm ready,' Kingsley said.

'But why would you minister, when he has explained everything?' Molly asked.

'So I can get a release ready, I wish to discuss it with Harry and Severus before I do. I'm sure there is some information that they would prefer to leave out. So tell Harry I will send him an owl when I'm ready to discuss this but he will need to come to my office for that discussion. Now I should get going, still so much to do.'

'Yes, just as we have much to do minister. If we are to have Hogwarts opened again by September then we must finish the repairs.'

'Yes, I wish I could spare more people, Minerva but they are working on cleaning out the ministry right now. If I find any that I know you can trust I will send them here.'

'All help with be welcome.'

After that the adults went their separate way where Severus went to the fourth floor. He stared down at the friends of Harry Potter who were all swimming in the lake, all except Harry who was asleep leaning against the large beech tree. Severus was not sure how he felt about the boy now, but one thing he did know was he had been wrong about him. Harry Potter was not like his father at all, apart from looks, Harry Potter was exactly like Lily.

When Severus first heard that Harry Potter would need to die, he never believed the boy would go through with it. But just like Lily who was willing to die to protect her son, Harry was willing to die to protect others, Lily died and Harry was willing too. He still wished Lily survived, but he knew without a doubt that she would be proud of her son.

One thing worried Severus, there was just something he couldn't put his finger on, something to do with Harry and why he was always sleeping. Yes he could understand that the boy had been stressed for years and that could cause someone his age to sleep now the danger has past, he was emotionally drained, not just physically but emotionally as well. Severus still felt like it was more so he was going to keep an eye on Harry, when he could and just hoped that sharing his soul with the dark lord did not cause the boy any problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was a week later that Harry Potter arrived unconscious at St Mungo's. All the top healers examined him and all came to the same conclusion, he had been poisoned with the draught of living death. Hermione, Ron and all their friends were shocked to hear what happened to Harry, but they also wondered how. The Weasley family were also at St Mungo's, trying to find answers as well especially since Harry had been staying at the Weasley home.

All the Weasley's and all Harry's friends, along with the minister were together in the conference room at St Mungo's.

'As you should know, the antidote to the draught of living death must be given within twenty four hours; that will not work on Mr. Potter now. But can you explain why you waited so long to bring Mr. Potter to see a healer?'

'Harry had been sleeping a lot since the fighting at Hogwarts, some days he would fall asleep outside in the sun. He explained to us that he was exhausted, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally, so we all put it down to that,' Arthur said.

'Harry said to us that the last seven years felt like a lot longer and he never realised how stressed he was,' Hermione sniffed.

'But he had been stressed for years before that, those muggles treated Harry terribly,' Ron said.

'So we found him asleep on his bed about a couple of hours after breakfast yesterday morning, but it didn't seem so strange since he had been sleeping a lot. We kept an eye on him but he never woke, we decided to give him some time; that he just might need a good sleep. He has suffered from nightmares for years, now he's an adult he would be able to cast a silencing charm around himself, so we thought that's what Harry was doing, waking a lot with nightmares, but he never told us. When we found him in the exact same position this morning, that's when we realised something was wrong,' Molly said.

'What happens now Healer Greyson?' Kingsley asked.

'We can make him comfortable here or there is a private hospital but it can get pricey. That is all we can do for him.'

'Harry has a lot of money and a private hospital would be better since he would not get a lot of privacy here,' Ron said.

'But he might not want to waste that type of money Ron, I'm sure the people here can give Harry some privacy and we'll be with him. I know I'm going to be here all the time, I want him to know that his friend is always with him,' Hermione said.

'Yes, I think Hermione is right, it would be a waste, for all we know Harry has plans for that money. We can't just decide to use his money without asking him,' Neville said.

'Before anyone makes any decisions on Mr. Potter's behalf, we have to determine if there might be someone that has the right. I know his parents and godfather died, what about his godmother?'

'That's my mother Healer Greyson, Harry only found out a few weeks back, when he went into his parent's home. My gran said everyone agreed not to tell us since my parents were already here,' Neville said sadly.

'We're Harry's family, I'm his girlfriend, it should be up to us.'

'Harry told me he knew you two wouldn't make it so you weren't going to be together. So if it's up to anyone then it should be up to me and Ron who are his best friends,' Hermione said.

'Harry and I spoke alone Hermione, he said we are back together but to keep it quiet so word didn't spread. He did not want his private life splashed all over the papers. He might be your friend but that doesn't mean he tells you everything,' Ginny snapped.

'Before any decisions get made I will go speak with Albus Dumbledore's portrait. I know he had rights over Harry in the magical world, maybe he passed that to someone before he died. We need to know before any decisions about Harry can be made. But another thing, even if Harry has money and we decide he would be better in private hospital no one is allowed to enter his vault.'

'Surely as his family Kingsley they could work something out so we can care for him. Bill and I have both gone to his vault, Harry gave us his key,' Molly said.

'I would need to check with the goblins, which I will do after I speak with Albus' portrait. I am keeping an auror here, he knows who is allowed into Harry's room so at least we know he's safe. I will return when I have some answers Healer Greyson.'

'I will make sure Mr. Potter is comfortable until we know for sure where he will go. Now it's late and well past visiting hours, I would suggest all of you leave. But I will say this, I know Mr. Potter has all of you and you care about him, but from now on only two visitors at a time and I will limit those visits to half an hour.'

'But I want to stay with him,' Ginny whined, 'We were talking about the future, I thought I could keep talking to him about it. It might help until he wakes up.'

'That wouldn't be fair Ginny, all of us want to spend time with Harry as well,' Hermione fumed.

'Half an hour each, no longer and no more visits for those people on the same day,' Healer Greyson stared intensely at the young red head, 'Now I think you should go.'

'I will contact you Healer Greyson,' Kingsley shook his hand but waited until everyone left before he followed.

The following morning Kingsley walked into the ruins that was Hogwarts, 'Filius, could you tell me where Minerva is?'

'Oh minister, yes, she is up in her new office.'

'Thank you,' Kingsley carefully moved through the castle until he came to the large office that previously belonged to Albus Dumbledore, 'Minerva.'

'Kingsley, I never expected a visit from you now you are minister.'

'Have you heard about Harry?'

'Potter, no, what has he got himself into this time?'

'He's in St Mungo's, the healers found he has been poisoned with the draught of living death. It was more than twenty four hours before Molly and Arthur took him to the hospital.'

'Oh no, do you know who poisoned him?'

'No, but I have not started investigating yet. I need to speak with Albus, any chance you can wake him?'

'Albus, wake up,' Minerva called urgently.

'Minerva, Kingsley, what can I do for you?'

'Albus, I know you had legal rights over Harry in our world, did you perhaps pass that to anyone before you died?'

'I did, but I only followed James and Lily's instructions. Tell me why you want this information?'

'Harry was poisoned with the draught of living death. We are trying to determine how to care for him. But without any legal documentation or someone like a godparent we cannot do much at this time.'

'Severus and Minerva both have all legal rights over Harry. Lily wished for Severus as they were childhood friends and James believed Minerva would care for Harry if needed. If you find my papers you find Lily and James' wills, I always planned to pass it on to Harry but with so much going on it slipped my mind. But I also have Harry's will, after the return of Tom I advised Harry to make out his will. So even though he wasn't quite fifteen at the time a will was needed as Tom was determined to kill Harry. Naturally Sirius would have been his main benefactor, but I know he divided his assets between his friends, Hagrid, Minerva and Hogwarts, he even named me.'

'Where would Albus' papers be Minerva?'

'I removed them when the ministry fell, I took them down into my rooms. I have not brought them back up as I knew they were safe. But I never knew James or Lily named us.'

'We spoke not long after I explained the prophecy. Naturally Sirius and Alice were Harry's godparents, Alice was already in St Mungo's at that time. But we had to make contingency plans in the event of Lily, James and Sirius' deaths.'

'Then I will find the papers and speak with Severus.'

'I know now is not the best time Minerva, but can you and Severus meet me at St Mungo's first thing in the morning, right after breakfast?'

'We will be there Kingsley.'

'I need to get back to the ministry and find someone who can investigate. The Weasley's will not like this at all, but their home will need to be searched as Harry was staying there.'

'I cannot believe it was any of them Kingsley.'

'No, it probably wasn't, but someone gave Harry that potion. I have to go, I will see you in the morning.'

Minerva followed Kingsley out of the office, she headed straight down to her rooms. She found the box where she left it and found the wills of Lily and James Potter, along with Harry's will. Even though Harry was alive, this will be needed who he would wish to care for him if anything was to happen. But now it was time to explain to Severus that he would need to put his dislike for James Potter aside and think of what is best for Harry. But as Minerva had been named as well, she would make sure Severus did the right thing for Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Severus, Minerva and Kingsley were in Healer Greyson's office, they supplied him with the documents proving who could have a say about Harry Potter's care. Both Minerva and Severus agreed that Harry will go to Hogwarts and into a private room where he will be cared for by Poppy Pomfrey and as Severus was a potions master, he can provide the necessary potions.

'Then I believe it's time to explain to his friends. Even though I gave strict instructions that only two can visit at a time and for only half an hour, they are all here, two inside with Mr. Potter; the rest outside the door, they refuse to leave.'

'Then I believe it's time to explain,' Kingsley stood but so did the others and they all headed towards Harry's room.

'Everyone inside,' Healer Greyson gestured to the door. Once everyone was inside, the healer looked towards the minister.

'Lily and James did stipulate in their will that two people will have say over Harry if anything happened to them, Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom. Two more were named if anything happened to Sirius and Alice.'

'But I found Harry's will, he named me as his benefactor, doesn't that mean it's my right to say how we care for Harry,' Ginny put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the will which was snatched by Severus Snape, 'Hey.'

'This is a forgery.'

'It's not, I saw Harry writing it.'

'I happen to have Harry's will that he wrote in front of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore, they were his witnesses, I was named by Harry to have any say in regards to his health and wellbeing. But right now that does not matter. As the law states, if Harry is unable to speak for himself then the people named by his parents will have the rights over him until he reached the age of twenty five,' Minerva said.

'I will have that will checked with the goblins Severus, along with his will that Albus had,' Kingsley said.

'They will find this one is not legal minister.'

'Why are you here Snape?' Arthur asked.

'Severus was named by Lily and I was named by James, so we are moving Harry to Hogwarts where he will be cared for by Poppy, Severus can also make his potions.'

'But we wish to see him, I'm his girlfriend, he should stay with us,' Ginny said.

'We will make time for his friends to visit, I will see to it personally that two people at a time can visit and just like here, for half an hour each. Now even though some of you might return to Hogwarts when it opens the hospital will be off limits and Poppy will oversee who visits and when. Now Healer Greyson, can we take Harry and get him settled?'

'Yes, he would have more privacy at Hogwarts than here. Mr. Snape, here is the list of potions you will need to provide,' the healer held out some parchment.

Snape glanced at the list then stuck it in his pocket, but he could see the curious looks on everyone's faces.

'Lily and I would best friends, she knew I would protect her son, which I have been doing for the last seventeen years,' Severus pointed his wand at the unconscious Harry Potter, floating him out the door with Minerva and the healers following, leaving everyone else in the room upset, confused or worried.

Severus and Minerva headed straight to the hospital where Poppy had the private room ready. Severus floated Harry onto the bed then waited until the matron covered him.

'I will need some of his blood Poppy, I am going to try to change the antidote in the hope a new one can be made.'

'I will get it now Severus, once you explained about this, I had a feeling you would try to work on a potion,' Poppy cut Harry's finger, allowing the blood to drop into a phial until it was full then she healed Harry's finger, 'I have enough potions for now, but he will need more, a lot more.'

'I am going to start them now,' Severus took the phial and swept from the hospital.

'He looked upset Minerva.'

'He is, but I am unsure as to why. I know he cares for Harry, but I believe it's more than that. He was fine before we went into his room and I did notice he stiffened when Ginny Weasley said she had Harry's will, which Severus believes is a forgery. I am not sure what he was thinking. But are you sure you do not mind caring for Harry?'

'No, I do not mind, I might not have shown it but I came to care for him. Right now he should be celebrating with everyone, but it seems even with you-know-who gone Harry is still in danger.'

'Yes, he is because we have no idea who gave that potion to Harry. I cannot believe it was an accident.'

'Harry would not take a potion unless someone he trusted told him it would heal or help him, even then you usually had to argue with him to get him to take it. I know, many times I had to threaten to keep Harry here if he did not take his potions. No, he would not drink one himself unless he was in a lot of pain, he should not have been, his injuries healed nicely.'

'When you do examine him I want you to check for anything out of the ordinary. The Weasley's explained that Harry has been sleeping a lot, that is why they left it for more than twenty four hours to take him to St Mungo's. I can't help thinking that the sleeping and now this is connected, somehow.'

'I will do as many tests as I can, I will even test his blood.'

'Then I will leave you to and check on him later,' Minerva stared down at Harry Potter, even though he was alive, he was on the brink of death and to Minerva, he looked dead, it saddened her to see that young man like that, especially after his life.

When Minerva left, Poppy took some more of Harry's blood before starting her examination. The draught of living death was supposed to keep the drinker an inch from death and only the antidote that had to be given within twenty four hours could wake the person. Poppy knew Severus was a brilliant potions master and had invented many potions over the years, including antidotes and anti-venom, she hoped he could again.

Severus Snape was in the old potions room, even after all the damage done to the castle this room survived with hardly any damage. He had seven cauldron's simmering, adding different ingredients to the different cauldrons. As he was stirring he kept glancing at Harry's blood, wondering if he could find a way to save the boy, but he also wondered who had given Harry Potter the draught of living death.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was in an office at Gringotts, watched two goblins examine the wills of Harry Potter, James Potter and Lily Potter.

'This one is a fake minister, even though it is a very good copy it is was not done by Mr. Potter, the magic does not match. The one he made at the age of fifteen is Mr. Potter's real will. The wills of Lily Potter and James Potter are genuine.'

'Thank you, that means Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall have legal rights over Harry. Now I need to ask, can either of them enter Harry's vault if money is needed for his care?'

'Yes, they were named, so until Mr. Potter reaches the age of twenty five they have financial rights along with any rights over his health and wellbeing. But by law, anything removed from Mr. Potter's vault by another person will be documented, for legal purposes.'

'That's good to know, but right now Severus nor Minerva do not need anything, if this goes on too long then they might need to remove some money to keep supplying Harry with his potions. But I have to ask, no one apart from Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall can enter Harry's vault, is that right?'

'Yes minister, only those mentioned in the wills can have access, even without his key. The goblins can use their magic to allow them entry.'

'Great because I'm not sure where his key is at the moment. Thank you for your assistance,' Kingsley gave a small head bow to the goblins, took the documents before leaving. Now he had to work on the investigation into the poisoning of Harry Potter and who might have forged his will, which means someone was hoping to either kill him or incapacitate him permanently. Kingsley had so many questions, he just hoped he ended up with the answers.

Kingsley went straight to the auror office, 'Gawain.'

'Minister, are you here to tell me you want your old job back,' Gawain smiled.

'No, it's all yours Gawain. We have a serious situation in regards to Harry Potter. Someone gave him the draught of living death, it was more than twenty four hours before he was taken to St Mungo's. Now Harry was staying with the Weasley family, he usually did when Albus thought it was safe enough. You are a friend Gawain and even though we haven't had a chance to investigate the ministry for his supporters, I do trust you. So I need you to lead this investigating, which means searching the Burrow and questioning the whole Weasley family along with Hermione and any visitors they might have had. I would like you to retrieve Harry's belongings as well, his wands, cloak, everything. We found out that Severus and Minerva were both named by James and Lily Potter in their wills to care for Harry until he was twenty five in the event something happened to them, or Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom, Harry also named Sirius, Albus then Minerva in his will.'

'I will get started straight away, Anthony is trustworthy minister, so I will take him with me. I assume you want to be updated?'

'I would, even though it is suspicious, Ginny Weasley said she found Harry's will, that she saw him writing it. Now I just came from the goblins, they said the one she had was a fake, Harry's real will was with Albus' personal papers at Hogwarts. So I'll leave you to start that, I need to get to Hogwarts to check on Harry.'

Gawain watched his old boss and friend leave, even though Kingsley could normally keep his emotions in check, right now the minister was worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kingsley stepped into the hospital wing, 'Poppy, how is he?'

'I have made him comfortable minister and I have just started tests on his blood. I found a minute trace of a sleeping potion in his system.'

'Then to me it sounds like someone was dosing him to make him appear tired so when they gave him the draught of living death it would not seem suspicious if he was asleep. Would the sleeping draught have any major impact on the other draught?'

'It could, combining both might have meant the antidote would not work. I have informed Severus so he going to research how those two potions work together in the hope he can make a new antidote.'

'I had a feeling Severus would. Alright, I will go speak with Minerva, but as of now you, Severus or Minerva must be with him when others visit him. Even though I still cannot believe the Weasley's did this, we have to be cautious.'

'Minerva mentioned that minister, so when she allows Harry's friends in we will take turns to remain in the room with them.'

'Great, thank you Poppy, when the students return and if Harry is still the same then I might have someone else stationed here in case you get busy. First I have to make sure who is trustworthy enough. We know any supporters of Voldemort would love to kill Harry but as of yet we have not had time to do a thorough investigation within the ministry. I'll let you get back to work,' Kingsley hurried from the hospital wing and straight to Minerva's office.

'So what did the goblins say?'

'The will Albus had is real along with James and Lily's, the one Ginny had is a fake. They said it wasn't Harry's magic, but they did say it was a good copy of his handwriting.'

'Then I'm sure Miss Weasley is on the top of your list.'

'Yes, and I explained to Gawain. As of now only you and Severus have any say over Harry's rights, all his rights, and you both can enter his vault. The goblins explained that if you do everything you remove will be documented, you will not need Harry's key, they will open the vault for you.'

'There is nothing he needs right now, but depending on how long this goes on then Severus may need to restock the ingredients for his potions along with the one he is trying to make. I doubt he would right now, the store cupboard survived the fighting, so he has enough.'

'At least you know you have legal rights to enter. I know this might mean a bit of extra work but I explained to Poppy that Severus, you or Poppy must be in that room whenever Harry has visitors. We cannot take the chance that he could be slipped something else.'

'Yes, Severus, Poppy and I discussed this already. So I am going to inform Harry's friends that for only two visitors at a time and only for an hour a day, that means four people a day and it will be different friends allowed in every other day until they have all had a visit. We cannot spend all day watching them when we are busy trying to repair Hogwarts.'

'That is a good idea Minerva, I am going to see about a guard for when the students return, but first I need to make sure they are not a supporter. I will let Gawain investigate then he can help me find someone that is trustworthy.'

'Yes, someone could slip by Poppy if she gets busy, I can tell a few of the ghosts to keep watch for that until you find a suitable person. Why do you think someone did this to Harry?'

'I don't believe it was to kill him or they could have used any number of potion ingredients which would have poisoned him. It seemed they wanted Harry alive, but for what reason I can't say. This will that Ginny had keeps coming back to me, Ginny said she was named his beneficiary.'

'Yes, that is suspicious especially now you found out it is a fake. Could it be to access his vault?'

'It would be the only reason, right now you and Severus can, but if there wasn't anything legally written down then maybe they could have worked it so his adopted family could take money on the pretence of caring for him. I still can't believe it was any of them Minerva, but Ginny did seem upset when she heard about you and Severus.'

'Ginny has been after Harry for years, they did date, only for a couple of months before Albus died. But when I saw them together Harry always seemed distracted and when Ginny did get his attention he seemed a bit unsure. She was still trying to get his attention that day we had the meeting here.'

'To tell you the truth, even though I never saw Harry in a personal setting very often I got a suspicion that he might be gay. I have no idea which way he turns, but it's just the vibe I got from him. We both know that same sex relationships are still frowned upon even if they are becoming more accepted. I used to think that if Harry was gay maybe he was keeping it secret so his friends would not desert him. If you think about it his friends are all Harry has, after Sirius died.'

'Yes, they are and if you are right then he might have been cautious, not just for his friends but for sirius. You heard the stories Kingsley, how Sirius Black and James Potter were very popular with all the girls back then and both of them were caught in compromising positions with different girls and quite a few times. Harry heard those stories when he was fourteen, he might have believed Sirius would turn his back on him. I doubt Sirius would have but Harry has always been wary of everything and he had only just met Sirius, but he was always guarded about his personal life.'

'Let's hope he wakes up and I will tell him I'm gay then maybe he might realise that there are people out there that would not turn their backs on him. Anyway,' Kingsley handed the wills over to Minerva, 'if you need anything you know where I'll be, but I will drop in occasionally to see how Harry is. Keep those in a safe place in case whoever did this tries something else, like destroying those and making fake ones.'

'I have the perfect spot, and only you and I will know where they are, I will inform Severus later. Even if they all know about Albus' portrait they do not know about the others. Even I was surprised with how many of the portraits have small vaults behind them. Another good thing, they only open to the head unless I give permission,' Minerva flicked her wand which made another portrait open, Finius Nigelus Blacks portrait revealed a safe behind it. Minerva placed the documents inside then closed the portrait. After saying goodbye to Kingsley Minerva checked on Harry once more then informed the staff so they knew to keep an eye out in case anyone tried to sneak up to the hospital.

At the Burrow everyone was still talking about Harry, Hermione kept gazing at everyone, but mainly Ginny who was whispering a lot with her mother. She kept thinking about the will Ginny said she saw Harry writing, yet professor McGonagall said Harry's will was with professor's Dumbledore's belongings, so what was Ginny on about. Hermione did not like to guess about people's motives, not after they had been wrong about Snape, but right now Hermione wasn't sure she trusted Ginny or Molly Weasley.

Everyone looked up when they heard a knock on the door, 'Yes, can I help you?' Arthur asked.

'I'm Gawain Robards, head auror, this is Anthony Corsen, we're here to investigate the poisoning of Mr. Harry Potter.'

'Please, come in,' Arthur opened the door, 'This is my family and Miss Granger, Harry's friend.'

'Yes, the minister sent me a list of Mr. Potter's friends. Now I have the legal papers here if you wish to see them but we are going to conduct a thorough search of the house and property.'

'It's fine, we just want to find out who did this to Harry, we think of him as family Mr. Robards.'

'You can't believe we would have anything to do with what happened to Harry,' Molly said anxiously.

'We are here to investigate Mrs. Weasley. Now Miss Weasley, Mr. Corsen is going to take you into another room to question you. The will you produced at St Mungo's was proven to be a fake. The goblins studied that will along with Mr. Harry Potter's will, Mr. James Potter's will and Mrs. Lily Potter's will, they were genuine. Right now Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape have all rights over Mr. Harry Potter and if you visit they will be standing guard until we can ascertain who wished to harm him,' Gawain stared at Ginny as he gestured to his auror.

'She is underage Mr. Robards, which means I will be accompanying her while she speaks with your auror.'

'No, I will Arthur,' Molly said.

'No Molly, as head of this family I will, you give your cooperation to Mr. Robards.'

'First is Mr. Potter's belongings, the minister wishes for me to take them to Hogwarts.'

'His stuff is in my room as that's where Harry stays.'

'Then you can show me the way Mr. Weasley while your father and sister speak with Mr. Corsen,' Gawain nodded to his auror then followed Ron upstairs where he found a few things belonging to Harry Potter, 'Is this everything as there doesn't seem to be much here?'

'He never had much, Harry told me once that since he didn't have a home he didn't want to keep lugging his stuff around. He had the pouch Hagrid got him for his seventeenth birthday, he keeps important things in there. He has his clothes, his cloak his father left him and two wands,' Ron said nervously then watched as the auror shrunk all of Harry's belongings before pulling his wand, 'What are you doing?'

Gawain never answered just used a summoning charm to search for anything else belonging to Harry Potter. A small Gringotts key flew into his hand along with another wand. The auror saw Ron's eyes widen before he sat on his bed. So Gawain knew he had another suspect to question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Minerva could not believe how dedicated Severus was, he had hardly slept, he hardly ate, all he did was continuously try to make an antidote for the draught of living death. The normal antidote was useless now, so Severus was trying to adapt that one to work on Harry who had now been on the brink of death for a month.

Minerva knew Severus was one of the best potion masters the world had seen in the last one hundred years, so if anyone can save Harry Potter, Severus Snape can. Her only concern was no one knew how long it might take. It had already been a month since Harry had been poisoned, but she knew he could remain in this state for ever. She was putting her faith in Severus' abilities, just as she had done many times before.

Over the month Minerva, Severus and Poppy took turns standing beside Harry to watch all the visitors. Out of all Harry's friends, three people continuously complained that they were being watched. Kingsley had explained that Harry was not going to be left alone until they found out who poisoned him and since Minerva and Severus had legal rights over Harry then they would make sure Harry was safe. Poppy Pomfrey had looked after Harry since he was eleven, so as far as Minerva, Severus and Kingsley were concerned, she was the only other person they trusted with Harry's wellbeing.

It came as a shock to all the visitors when they found out they could not touch Harry without receiving a shock. Severus had come up with a charm to place around Harry, any touch would send a painful shock through the person's body. No one liked it but most understood the reasons.

Minerva was at the door of the private room in the hospital when she saw Ginny and Molly walk up to them.

'Has there been any change?' Molly asked sounding anxious.

'No, but that does not mean we will give up,' Minerva, Molly and Ginny stepped into the room.

'I'm sure you are busy Minerva, and we are just going to sit with Harry,' Molly said.

'I'm sorry Molly, but we have orders from the minister and head auror to remain with Harry whenever he has a visitor. You must understand why they believe we must be cautious. Harry was poisoned and whoever did this might try again. So until everyone has been investigated and the culprit has been found then someone will always be present when they visit Harry.'

'Yes, we understand, but I think you know how we feel about Harry. He is like my son Minerva, I just want him well. Ginny loves Harry and they were talking about the future, about when they would get married, but not until they finished their education, at the earliest.'

'Yes, but this is how it's going to be, for everyone. I am also following James' instructions as one of Harry's main guardians until he is twenty five.'

'I trust you professor, but I do not trust Snape with Harry. Why would his mother believe he would help Harry especially after the way Snape treated him?' Ginny said as she stared down at Harry.

'Lily trusted Severus with her son's life and he made a wizards oath to her that he will always protect her son. So as of now Severus is the most trustworthy person when it comes to Harry's health and needs which means he will do everything in his power to make sure whoever did this to Harry never gets a chance to do anything else. I thought I should mention this but….' Minerva was cut off by a loud bang that came from somewhere in the castle.

'Aren't you going to see what is happening Minerva, it could be the escaped death eaters?' Molly asked.

'The staff will take care of it,' Minerva kept her eyes on the two Weasley's along with Harry until the door opened five minutes later, 'Ah Severus, thank you.'

'It's fine Minerva, how long have they been here?'

'Fifteen minutes, so it's only fifteen minutes before you can resume your work.'

'This is ridiculous, we love Harry, we would never harm him.'

'Not while I'm around,' Severus stood beside the bed.

'I will go see what the problem is,' Minerva headed out now she knew Harry was safe with Severus. The more the two Weasley woman visited they more she became suspicious as they always seemed to try to talk her into leaving.

As Minerva got to the fifth floor Helena floated in front of her, 'Headmistress, I saw a red headed man running away right after that horrific noise.'

'Thank you Helena, I will go investigate, please keep watch outside the hospital until Molly and Ginny leave,' Minerva headed downstairs to see scorch marks on the wall of the charms class room. She cast a few charms which revealed some type of firework, similar to what the muggles use, then she remembered the Weasley twins had invented some type of firework, they used it when they left a few years ago which upset Dolores Umbridge but at the time it had made Minerva smile, she just wished she could find something to smile about now, right now nothing was amusing. One of the Weasley men set this off and her only conclusion was so Harry would end up alone, which will never happen.

'Times up,' Severus said.

'Please allow Ginny time with her boyfriend Severus, surely you can see how much she loves him.'

'No, now leave or you will not be allowed back,' Severus kept his eyes on the two Weasley women but coughed when Ginny bent down, 'No, do not try to touch him in anyway Miss Weasley, unless you wish to feel pain again. Now leave.'

'Harry is my boyfriend Snape, you can't keep him from me.'

'I beg to differ Miss Weasley, as of now I say who sees Mr. Potter and who doesn't. If you wish to keep complaining or arguing I'm sure Minerva will refuse you entry from now on.' Severus flicked his wand making the door open then watched as they two Weasley women left, 'I will find the right antidote, trust me,' Severus sat on the chair to wait for Minerva to return.

'The castle and grounds are sealed again Severus. Before I get to what took place I had a thought about Harry when the students return.'

'It would be too easy for anyone to slip in here when there are hundreds of students.'

'Yes, I had the same though, so I spoke with Poppy, we believe Harry would be safest down in your chambers. A second room can be added with another fireplace so Poppy can see to him at all times, it can be set to just the three of us and your wards will keep anyone from entering your rooms.'

'Then we will move Harry there, where he will be safe.'

'Yes, he will, now as to what happened. Helena saw a red head man running away right after the noise. After a few diagnostic spells I found it to be the same type of firework the Weasley twins invented.'

'So you believe it was George Weasley?'

'No, I do not believe George is involved in this at all, neither is Arthur, as for the others, I am still suspicious of all of them. Hermione and Neville are trustworthy as well but we cannot show favouritism or there will be more complaints from the rest of the Weasley's, especially Molly and Ginny.'

'So either Bill, Charlie, Percy or Ron used a firework in the hope that you would go an investigate?'

'Yes, the timing is too suspicious. Now last time Molly and Ginny visited, Molly did say she preferred Poppy or I to be here while they visit Harry, but not you, and again this time Ginny mentioned you, that she does not trust you. I think your reputation as a spy precedes you Severus, they will not try anything while you are here.'

'No, they won't, but Ginny did try to bend down, I would say to kiss him.'

'So even though you would have told them it was not allowed they would know they cannot touch him, not with those charms you placed around Harry, they still try. I would say to distract you in some way, but it is hard to say. Anyway, I will tell Poppy to keep an eye on him while we go work on your rooms. Once the students return he will be safer there, we can always move him into here just for his friends to visit.'

'Yes, I will not be allowing anyone entry into my rooms, apart from you and Poppy,' Severus looked down at Harry's still form. He would never stop working to revive Harry but Severus was not sure how long a new antidote would take, it could be years. The first antidote for the draught of living death took six years before it was successful, Severus dearly hoped this one does not take as long.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

During the next couple of months Severus continued experimenting with different ingredients in the hope he could perfect his potion. The first two lots poisoned the frogs he used as test subjects, the third didn't die but it did stay asleep. During this time the staff and some magical maintenance people from the ministry had finished repairing the areas that students would need, other parts were enchanted to keep students away until those repairs could be finished.

All of Harry's friends kept visiting but only Molly, Ginny and Ron complained about being watched. Molly and Ginny always came together and always tried to touch Harry, so even though they had been warned they couldn't, they kept trying and they found out the hard way that touching Harry gave them pain, like electric shocks hitting their body.

Ron would visit with Hermione, she was fine just to sit and talk to Harry, she also never touched him once she found out it was not allowed. Ron on the other hand complained about everything, why he couldn't touch his friend, why someone was always with them when he visited, why Harry couldn't stay at the Burrow where he stayed all the time and liked it there. Just like Ginny, Ron always went on about Harry being his sister's boyfriend.

At one time Minerva had Poppy distract Ron as he was leaving so she could talk to Hermione alone.

'Harry always told Ron and you everything, at any time did he say he would resume his relationship with Ginny?'

'No, he even told me in confidence that he knew he wouldn't, but he didn't want to upset the Weasley's, not after Fred, after some time Harry did tell her they wouldn't make it. I don't trust Ginny or Mrs. Weasley professor, I'm not sure who I trust at that house.'

'We do not trust them either, nor Ron and I'm sorry that may hurt you but he is acting suspicious as well. Kingsley sent word that nothing was found at the Burrow, a potion would be easy to dispose of. Ron had shown the head auror Harry's belongings but never showed his Gringotts key or one wand, the one that used to belong to Albus. Ginny said she saw Harry writing his will which we know to be a lie and Molly has the ability to make that potion.'

'That wand professor,' Hermione sighed, 'It's the elder wand, only Ron, Harry and me know about it. Harry told professor Dumbledore's portrait he was going to replace it with him as it was too dangerous to keep. Ron looked shocked that Harry didn't want to keep the unbeatable wand. If they did this, do you think it was to get inside his vault and the wand, they do keep mentioning the vault?'

'Yes, that is our only conclusion, but now the wand comes into it. I will keep the wand with me until Harry wakes, maybe you could tell them that I took care of it.'

'I do not like to lie professor, but I am going to, can I say you destroyed it or gave it to professor Snape since I know they are scared of him?'

'That is a good idea, tell them Severus has it.'

'Hermione, are you coming?' Ron yelled.

'Yes, sorry Ron, I just couldn't stop watching Harry,' Hermione nodded to her professor then hurried from the hospital.

Two weeks later Minerva heard that Hermione's parents were back home and she was now living with them she sent an owl to Hermione and one to Neville.

Filch escorted Harry's two friends to the headmistress office, 'You wanted to see us professor?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, sit down, please,' Minerva waited until her two students sat down, 'Just to start this, I trust both of you and do not believe you had anything to do with Harry's condition. As the minister said, they cannot use veritaserum without evidence, but that does not mean I can't, with permission. So before I tell you what I want I would like both of you to take the truth potion.'

'I'll do it professor,' Neville said.

'So will I.'

'Thank you,' Minerva flicked her want at the fireplace. Seconds later Severus stepped out with a phial in his hand, 'I hope you do not mind that Severus asks you some questions?'

'No, we know his trying to help Harry.'

'Then let's start,' Severus stepped in front of Hermione who opened her mouth, he let three drops land on her tongue, then waited, 'Miss Granger, did you give Harry Potter the draught of living death?'

'No.'

'Did you see who did?'

'No.'

'Do you have a suspicion on who might have giving Harry the potion?'

'Yes.'

'Tell me who you suspect?'

'Ginny or Molly Weasley.'

'Did you ever see Molly or Ginny Weasley put anything in Harry's drinks?'

'Yes, Molly did.'

'Do you know what she put into his drink?'

'She said it was a nutrient potion to help Harry eat more, but I do not know if that is true.'

'Did you know Harry made out his will at Grimmauld place with Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black as his witnesses?'

'No.'

'Did Harry tell you he wanted a future with Ginny Weasley?'

'He said he didn't want one with her.'

'Did Harry tell Ginny he did not want to resume his relationship with her?'

'Harry said he told her he didn't.'

'When did Harry tell you this?'

'Two days before he was given the potion.'

Severus gave Hermione the antidote before standing in front of Neville, 'Did you give Harry Potter the draught of living death?'

'No.'

'Do you know who did?'

'No.'

'Do you have a suspect in mind?'

'Molly Weasley.'

'Did you know Harry made out his will when he was fifteen?'

'No.'

'Did you believe Harry and Ginny would resume their relationship?'

'No, Harry's gay.'

'Did Harry tell you he was gay?'

'No.'

'Why would you believe he was gay if he never told you?'

'I saw him get an erection when he watched some boys swimming in the lake.'

'When was this?'

'Fifth year, not long after term started.'

Severus administered the antidote before sitting down, 'You are both clear of poisoning Harry.'

'We wish to explain a few things, but we wish you to keep this information to yourself.'

'I promise professor,' Hermione said.

'Yes, I promise,' Neville said.

'When the students return it will be difficult to keep the one responsible with poisoning Harry from sneaking in to do something else. Kingsley is going to have an auror here to stand guard with Harry when he has visitors, but what no one will know is that Harry will not be in the hospital when you return. We expanded Severus' chambers so there is another room, for Harry, with a fireplace joined with our magical signatures along with Poppy. Poppy will put Harry in the room he is using now, for the hour only, then he will be returned to his room in the dungeons.'

'He will be safe with professor Snape.'

'He will be,' Severus said then pulled out another phial, 'I am close to perfecting the potion to wake Harry. Right now I have managed to wake one frog, the others remain asleep. It still might take some time but I believe I will have a cure for Harry very soon.'

'We are not letting anyone know how close Severus is, only Kingsley knows. We cannot take the chance that someone could slip Harry something that could kill him next time. When Harry wakes again no one will know until Kingsley can question Harry.'

'We have one concern, we are not sure if there will be any type of side-affect from this potion. I am making sure it will not harm Harry in anyway, yet I cannot say if something could happen. I can say it will not be life threatening.'

'A side effect would be better than how he is now, unless he doesn't wake,' Neville said.

'He will wake, but I need to adjust my recipe before I attempt to use it on Harry. I started with ingredients that were formulated to frogs, now I begin on one for humans.'

'Do you require any help professor?'

'Thank you Miss Granger, but no, I am fine. This is not a difficult potion, it's getting the right amounts that is taking time. It is basically the same as the antidote for the draught of living death with a few extra ingredients and the stirring is also changed, that is what takes time when inventing a new potion.'

'Even if I was hopeless I know you were good professor. But I am curious as to why you wanted us to know all this,' Neville said.

'When Harry wakes and after he has been questioned you two will be the first to visit. He may be confused for a while, but having two people there that he trusts may help. As Severus said we are not sure how he will be once he has woken, but we are hoping for a full recovery, it just might take time.'

'Harry told me things he's never told anyone, not even Ron. When Ron refused to believe he never put his name in the goblet of fire Harry admitted that he lost a bit of trust with Ron. Then when we were away, Ron deserted us, Harry said he could never fully trust him again. But he also said over the years he started to drift away from Ron yet he could not explain why. Apart from me he said he felt closer to Neville and Luna than anyone else.'

'Yes, we noticed an emotional distance between Harry and Ron and a closer one to both of you. That is why we knew you were not involved in this. If you get seen leaving here you could just say you were speaking with me in regards to Harry's care when the students remain. It is not a lie, technically speaking, as all this is about Harry's safety and care.'

'We'll make sure no one finds out professor, we just want Harry back,' Neville said.

Minerva and Severus knew these two people will keep their secret but they also knew they would do anything to make sure Harry remains safe. So they decided to have these two young people to assist with a bit of investigating. As Neville was friends with Ginny and Hermione was still technically Ron's girlfriend it would not look suspicious for them to be at the Burrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The day the students were returning to Hogwarts, Poppy got Harry settled into Severus' quarters. There was a floo in his bedroom that was set to Poppy, Minerva and Severus' magical signatures. Minerva was going to inform everyone that from now on if Harry had visitors there would be an auror present at all times. Kingsley had worked it with Gawain to have Anthony stationed at Hogwarts for the year, at least, yet they all hoped Severus could perfect his potion very soon. He knew he was close, very close, he just needed more time.

It was the following afternoon, right after the last class that many of Harry's friends arrived in the hospital, all asking to visit.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, you two can go in first,' Poppy gestured to the door at the end.

'I'm his girlfriend, I should go before Hermione,' Ginny seethed.

'I make the rules in here Miss Weasley, if you do not like them then you can leave.'

Hermione and Neville hurried up to the end room where they saw the auror standing beside the bed.

'You see Harry more that we do, how does he look?' Hermione asked but stared down at Harry's still form.

'To be honest Miss Granger, he looks dead which is what the potion does. Madam Pomfrey has flushed every potion out of Mr. Potter's system, now we all have to hope that professor Snape can perfect his new potion.'

'Professor McGonagall told us not to say anything and we never will, but is professor Snape getting closer?' Neville asked.

'He believes so, but he will not test it on Mr. Potter until he had tried it on many frogs. So far three frogs have woken, one did not.'

'Even though we know or we suspect who did this, do you think you will ever find proof?'

'Right now, no, and without even the smallest bit of evidence we cannot get permission to question them under veritaserum.'

'Harry will never be safe,' Neville said.

'He will be in danger, but we are hoping he will remember who gave him the potion?'

'But they probably slipped it into his juice or cup of tea since Mrs. Weasley told me she gave Harry a nutrient potion, yet madam Pomfrey never found any traces of that type of potion in his system,' Hermione said.

'Yes, we believe she slipped the sleeping draught into his juice so no one would get suspicious when he never woke. We just hope that maybe Mr. Potter will remember them doing something suspicious.'

Just then the door open, Severus stepped in, 'Did you do it professor?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'I am close, but something occurred to me,' Severus removed the charms from Harry's body then took his arm, 'Fawkes used his tears to heal Harry from basilisk venom, I need to test a small part of his tissue from around this scar,' Severus removed a small phial and a knife then gently cut into Harry's arm, then with his wand he was able to get some tissue. Once that was in the phial, he removed another phial and let the blood drop into that phial before he healed Harry's arm, put some ointment on it then wrapped it. 'Hopefully this will give me the last bit of information I need.'

'It's too bad Fawkes isn't here, he liked Harry,' Hermione said, 'Um professor, would you mind if I kissed Harry before you replace the charms?'

'Go ahead, both of you,' Severus watched as Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, Neville kissed his head before he replaced the charms around Harry, 'He will wake, I am certain of it.'

'Thank you professor,' Hermione gave him a small smile before turning back to Harry, 'She's not happy at the moment Anthony because madam Pomfrey let us in first.'

'I will not be taking my eyes off them, never fear.'

'Now that we're all here it's hard knowing they might get to Harry. We know you're an auror Anthony and don't mean to say you will fail in your job but Ginny survived sneaking around this place with the Carrow's, Ron was with Harry and me, we evaded capture or even being seen for months.'

'Where is Harry's map?' Neville asked.

'Professor McGonagall found it in his pouch, so that along with his cloak is with professor Snape.'

'Oh good, Harry was able to get anywhere in the castle with his map and cloak.'

'Where did that map come from?' Anthony asked.

'Fred and George gave it to Harry but if you see the names on the front and know their nicknames that tells you who invented it,' Hermione looked up, 'Moony was Remus Lupin, Padfoot was Sirius Black, Prongs was James Potter, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, they were known as the marauders and invented the map when they were students. Moony represents Remus' werewolf form, Padfoot represents Sirius's animagus, a large dog that resembled a grim. Prongs represents James' animagus, a stag and Pettigrew was a rat, literally and figuratively.'

'They must have been very powerful wizards to charm that map when Hogwarts is unplottable.'

'The only thing that doesn't show up on the map is the room of requirement, being unplottable and how it changes, so the map could not know what the room looked like whenever anyone used it,' Neville said.

'I'm sorry, but your time is up.'

'We'll be back,' Hermione stared down at Harry's still form, 'I miss you Harry and I want to hold you and never let you go.'

'You will Hermione, we all will. Snape might have been a bastard but we know he protected Harry, so he will cure Harry as well. Come on, let's go start our homework.'

Anthony watched as Hermione and Neville left, seconds later Ginny and Ron hurried into the room. They both glared at Anthony before sitting down.

'Mum is working on a potion Harry, to help you wake up, she was good at potions that's why we never saw a healer. You have to hang on until then so we can still get married.'

'Yeah mate, you get to be a real member of the Weasley family, mum can't wait until you call her mum.'

Anthony's eyes remain on the two red heads as he listened to them talk, especially when they mentioned this potion. He knew that the minister, headmistress and Snape would never allow them to give Harry any type of potion, but Anthony thought it might be a good way to find out what they will do, what that potion really is.

After the hour was up and the visitors finished Anthony waited for Poppy to return to the room.

'Poppy, could you tell Severus that I heard something and I will be down there with Minerva soon, you will need to hear this as well as your expertise might be needed.'

'I will remain with Harry while you fetch Minerva. So I'll get him through the floo and see you there in a few minutes.'

The moment Poppy and Harry disappeared Anthony headed to the headmistress off then both walked down to the dungeons where the auror explained about the potion Molly is making.

'Then I will allow her to visit, but she will not get that potion anywhere near Harry. The moment she is in the room and probably with Ginny I would like you to confiscate the potion Anthony. If one of us were in there she might believe something is going on, yet you have been given orders by the minister on Harry's welfare, plus Severus and I have to be informed about anything in regards to Harry. Explaining that is your authority is all that is needed so she cannot argue, which she will. If she refuses to hand it over, seal the door and send us your patronus.'

'Do you think it could be a potion to wake him?'

'It might but it could be combined with the one for total control. I believe I should have the potion within a day or so. We might beat Molly too it. So here's the thing, do we delay waking Harry to see if she comes up with some potion or do we wake him the moment I have the potion ready?'

'Even though this could catch Molly out, all of us want Harry to wake. So if you make the potion Severus before Molly then we will wake him.'

'Now that you've been having some progress with the frogs do you believe there might be some side-affect?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, but as of now I can't say what. The frogs all came from the same area, yet when I returned them they seemed to disappear and I never saw them again. It was like they did not want their home anymore, they wanted a different home. I don't know, but they were able to move and they still had their vocal abilities, all their limbs worked as they should. I am hoping the most that will happen and from the way the frogs behaved that Harry will be confused.'

'Then continue your work Severus, if I hear from Molly we know what we will do. Thank you Anthony, but I am surprise they spoke about a potion.'

'I am not sure why, they also know as of now no one can touch Harry. They were searched and questioned so why would they believe you would allow a potion to be administered. They have me worried and curious.'

'Yes, I admit I am as well,' Minerva sighed but she noticed Poppy and Severus both looked concerned. Why would the two Weasley children talk about a potion that would never be allowed near Harry, what were they up to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

It was three days later when Minerva looked up sharply as her office door banged open, 'Severus.'

Severus held up a phial, 'It works.'

'On humans?'

'It works on every animal I tried, then I added a few extra ingredients that I got from Harry, so I believe it will work.'

'I suppose the only thing that will happen if it doesn't work is he'll stay asleep.'

'Yes, there is no danger to him.'

'Then I will meet you down in your rooms with Poppy, Hermione, Neville and Kingsley.'

'I'll be waiting,' Severus nodded then hurried from the room.

Severus wasn't a patient man so he walked back and forth in front of Harry's bed. When he heard footsteps he looked up to see the minister, the auror, the matron, the headmistress and Harry's two friends step into the room.

'Are you sure it will work Severus?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, I'm positive.'

'Then let's do it,' Poppy said as she went to one side of the bed and opened Harry's mouth.

'I am not normally a nervous man, but right now I am,' Severus blew out a big breath then poured the potion into Harry's waiting mouth.

It was instant, Harry gasped and sprung up, he looked around wildly, 'You're fine Harry, you're okay,' Poppy said soothingly as she helped Harry lie back down.

'Who are you?'

'Do you recognise any of us Harry?' Minerva asked.

Harry shook his head, 'No, who are you, where am I?'

'Your name is Harry Potter, you are at Hogwarts, it's a school. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the headmistress of Hogwarts, this man,' Minerva gestured towards Severus, 'His name is Severus Snape and he is a teacher, he was the one that cured you. This man,' Minerva gestured to Kingsley, 'His name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and he is the minister, the woman beside you is the matron of Hogwarts and has looked after you for years, her name is Poppy Pomfrey although you usually call her Madam Pomfrey. The other man is here to keep you safe, his name is Anthony Corsen and the two at the end of your bed are your friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.'

'Do any of those names sound family Harry?' Poppy asked.

'No, you said he was to keep me safe, am I in danger?'

'Yes, someone poisoned you and you have been asleep, almost at death for five months. The ones in this room are all here to keep you safe, to protect you until we can find proof about what these people did to you.'

'Harry,' Kingsley sat on the bed, 'I've known you since you were fifteen, we became friends. I am an auror, so even though I am minister I still know my duty as an auror. I was your guard a few times, I kept you safe while we were moving you to a safe house or here to Hogwarts. You said to me once that I made you feel safe, but not just because I was an auror, because we did become close. There is a lot we have to explain so you know what the danger is. Right now you are in the spare room of Severus' private chambers, his rooms are protected which means no one can enter them without Severus' allowing them too.'

'Harry, even though you don't recognise any of us, Neville and I have known you and been your friend since we were eleven, our first year here at Hogwarts,' Hermione smiled.

'Before we get to anymore explanations Poppy should examine you,' Minerva said.

'Harry,' Poppy waited until he looked at her, 'All of us here are…special, this school is to teach children how to use their special…abilities. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I don't know anything.'

'There is no easy way to say this, but this is a school of magic, I am a wizard the same as you, Severus, Anthony and Neville. Minerva, Poppy and Hermione are witches. We use our magic for good Harry, an auror is a dark wizard catcher, we protect good people from bad witches and wizards. Poppy will use her magic abilities to examine you, just know you are safe.' Kingsley said.

'Um, okay,' Harry looked at the matron, 'You have kind eyes.'

'Thank you,' Poppy smiled then took her wand from her sleeve, 'It's fine, it's my wand, it's how I will examine you but I will not touch you, just watch,' Poppy moved her wand over Harry while speaking her charms, 'You are perfectly healthy. Maybe you could see us better with your glasses.'

'But I see fine, that bloke has a small scar on his neck.'

'I do, but how did you see that?' Neville's hand went to his neck.

'Like I said, I can see fine.'

'Severus, could your potion have healed Harry's eyesight?'

'The last ingredient I used was the tissue from Harry's arm, where Fawkes healed him. It's possible there was some residue of the phoenix tears left. I would need to run some test on the potion to tell for sure.'

'You cured me?'

'I did, I invented a potion which woke you up. The poison you were given was called the draught of living death, it is meant to keep you an inch from death unless the antidote is given within twenty four hours. You were not taken to a healer until after that, so for five months you have been on the verge of death. I used my knowledge of potions to make a new one.'

'Severus worked non-stop Harry, from the time he found out what happened to you. There were days he never ate and hardly slept.'

'Um, thanks, but why would someone want to poison me?'

'We have theories, two actually, one is your money, you are very wealthy, the other is you own a very special wand. Now I am not talking about the wand you use all the time, you won another wand which is very special and is wanted by a lot of people. We believe the people that did this was going to make it seem like you are as close as family so they could enter your vault and steal from you, one of them was hiding the wand and your vault key. Anthony's boss was able to use his magic to find the wand and all your belongings. But what they did not know was your parents named four people who would be your guardians if they died.'

'Where are my parents?'

'I'm sorry Harry, but they died when you were a baby. We can explain all that later. Minerva and Severus were two people your parents named to have any say about you in the event you could not speak for yourself. That is why you are here at Hogwarts and not at our world's hospital.'

'Do I have any other family?'

'No, Hermione and Neville are friends but you often said Hermione was like your sister. There were rumours going around that you and Hermione were a couple, so you let everyone know you only think of her as a sister. You became closer to Neville over the years so I would say you think of him as a brother. Both Hermione and Neville do not have brothers or sisters, Neville's parents have been in hospital since he was a baby and at this time they will never get well. That is why you and Neville always felt close, you had a connection, in a way.'

'Okay, so what happens now, with me I mean, do I have somewhere to go, a home?'

'You were going to buy one Harry, before this happened. We were talking one day, you said you want a house that was in the middle of a lot of land so you would have some privacy. The house would be in the town of Godric's Hollow, where you were born?'

'Strange name, so where will I stay especially if I'm in danger? I won't know who to be worried about.'

'If you wish you will remain here, in my chambers. You have your own room and the use of the living room and kitchen. When you are up to leaving these rooms Hogwarts is very large, it's a castle. There is no hurry to leave, you are safe here especially in these rooms.'

'Okay, thanks, so will I get my memory back?'

'That is difficult to say, I will study both potions to determine if you will. I have a small lab in these rooms that I use for my personal potions.'

'How did my parents die?'

'You get right to the hard questions,' Kingsley sighed, 'This might be hard to hear, but they were murdered by a very dark wizard. They were trying to protect you and were willing to die to keep you safe. There is a lot you need to hear but that dark wizard is now dead and again this will be hard to hear but you killed him six months ago, right here at Hogwarts during a huge fight. All of us who only use light magic were fighting all of his side who use dark magic.'

'So will I get in trouble for killing someone?'

'No, he tried to kill you many times.'

'Five times before that night,' Hermione said.

'Yes, then again twice that night. But you did not murder him in the truest sense. He used what is called the killing curse, you used a relatively simple and legal spell called a disarming charm. Your spells met and rebounded onto him which is what killed him.'

'I'm confused, but for now, how old am I?'

'Eighteen, in our world you are classed as an adult at seventeen. But when you got poisoned that changed so Severus and Minerva would be your guardian until the age of twenty five. Now you are awake you can make decisions for yourself,' Kingsley said.

'But I don't know anything, wouldn't it be best if they tell me what to do, until I know what is going on?'

'If you wish Harry, we would keep taking care of you and anything you might need. But I am surprised that you have taken all this in,' Minerva said.

'Well, even though you all sound crazy, what can I do when I have no idea who I am, so I have to trust you even if you're all barking.'

Everyone in the room laughed, 'Yes, well, we will get to that later, now though, are you hungry?'

'Famished, it feels like my throat has been cut.'

'Then it's time to eat and drink then we can start giving you some more information,' Minerva left the room with Kingsley, Anthony, Severus and Poppy, leaving Hermione and Neville alone with Harry. Now they had to work out how to explain to Harry about his life, about Voldemort and about the Weasley's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Could this be temporary?' Kingsley asked.

'I am unsure, I will need to conduct some tests of the potion and on Harry as well.'

'When you get time Severus, he is awake so there is no rush,' Minerva said.

'Are we going to let everyone know he's awake?' Severus asked.

'We will but we will tell everyone that he still needs intense healing, so there will be no visits for a while. But Anthony, I want you to watch the two Weasley's when it is announced.' Kingsley said.

'As they have no idea Severus has even been working on an antidote this will shock them. But I'm sure when they hear they will not be happy at all. I best call a house elf so Harry can eat.'

Back in the room Neville and Hermione were telling Harry about themselves as they knew it would be best to wait for Kingsley to explain more to Harry about his life.

'So it's like a boarding school, you and three other boys shared a room with me, here in this castle?'

'Yes, in Gryffindor tower. All students when they first arrive are sorted into one of four houses. You, me and Hermione are in Gryffindor. But there is Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.'

'I was in Ravenclaw when I was a student here,' Kingsley smiled as he walked back in with the others.

Poppy helped Harry sit up then Minerva placed a tray over Harry's legs, 'I was in Gryffindor, Poppy was in Hufflepuff.'

'I was in Gryffindor,' Anthony said.

'And I was in Slytherin, normally the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor despise each other. But my best friend as a student was a girl from Gryffindor. You have friends from all houses apart from Slytherin,' Severus said.

'Sort of like school rivalry, do they play sports against each other, like cricket?' Harry asked before eating.

'Those are games from the non-magical world, we have our own sports here. Our main one is called quidditch, you were captain of Gryffindor and played the position of seeker. We can explain all about that another time, keep eating.'

'So was I any good at this quidditch?' Harry ate some more.

'You were excellent and quite often beat my house. I am head of Slytherin house so naturally I support my own house. You are very skilled Harry, like your father.'

'Severus, I do not believe I have ever heard you pay James a compliment,' Poppy smirked.

'We might not have liked each other Poppy but I admit he was talented with that retched game, he did enjoy showing off on the pitch or off.'

'Now that sounds more like Severus.'

'So you knew my parents Severus?'

'Your mother was my best friend when we were young. I did know your father, but we despised each other.'

'James and Severus never missed an opportunity to hex each other. So many times I had to break those two up, along with your godfather. I believe James and Sirius landed in detention more than any other student.'

'Apart from Harry, professor Snape was always giving Harry detention,' Neville said.

'Professor, oh is that you, should I call you professor as well?'

'No, you can use my name Harry. But what Mr. Longbottom said is true, I did give you many detentions, most I admit you did not deserve.'

'Are you going to explain why you gave Harry detention, Severus when you just said he did not deserve them?' Minerva asked.

'Because you happen to look exactly like your father, apart from your eyes, Lily's eyes.'

'Lily, that's a pretty name. I don't even know what I look like, is there a mirror around?'

'Soon, there is more to explain and if you saw yourself right now it would add a lot more questions.'

'I'm not deformed or anything, am I?' Harry put his hands over his face, 'A nose, lips, eyes, forehead, but that's rough, some sort of mark.'

'A scar, which you've had since you were fifteen months old, we will explain, keep eating,' Kingsley said.

'Okay, so you said minister, is that like prime minister?'

'In a way, he is the boss of the non-magical world, I am boss of the magical world.'

'Just so I know you aren't barking, can you show me some magic?'

Severus flicked his wand so Harry's tray floated into the air down the end of the bed then back up again, settling softly over his legs.

'Satisfied?'

'It's a start.'

'He is never satisfied, why am I not surprised.'

'Behave Severus,' Minerva said, 'I believe I could show Harry something that would show what our magic can do,' Minerva smiled at Harry then transformed, her cat jumped onto the bed, nudged Harry's hand then jumped off before changing back, 'That is called animagus, the transformation of a person into an animal. Your father and godfather were animagi.'

'Wow, I wouldn't be a cat though, I bird would be cool, I could fly.'

'See, Harry doesn't remember who he is but he knows he would like to fly,' Neville said.

'Yes, there must be something ingrained in him that knows he will fly.' Kingsley said.

'Witches and wizards can fly like a bird?'

'No, we use brooms; that is how you play quidditch, on brooms up in the air.' Minerva said.

'Brooms, now that is ridiculous, but everything sounds ridiculous so far. So what do you teach Severus?'

'Defence against the dark arts, but I am a potions master and did teach that before changing subjects.'

'I taught transfiguration, you were quite talented in that class.'

'So like you changed into a cat, you teach the kids to change things. What is defence against the dark arts?'

'You learn spells so you can defend yourself against dark witches and wizards. Even though I hate to admit this, you were the best in defence during your years here, you had a natural talent with defence against the dark arts.'

'So we're taught to defend, but not to attack, is that the light and dark you mentioned?'

'Yes, exactly, good or light witches and wizards never attack without a reason, usually they just defend until it concludes by capture or surrender, in the odd occasion, death,' Kingsley said.

Harry nodded, then finished his food, 'Whoever did the cooking is great, that food was wonderful.'

'We will explain that later, we should start with who we believe poisoned you,' Kingsley said.

'Um, okay, but I need the bathroom and I'm not dressed.'

'Severus, he's all yours,' Poppy said then left the room with the others.

'You will be weak since you have not moved in five months, so it's best to leave the clothes off. I have a robe for you here,' Severus went to the wardrobe, 'I got this for you not long after you were moved into my rooms.'

'Thanks, for everything, saving me, and looking after me. Why are you?'

'I made a vow to your mother to always protect you. But during your years here I had to pretend I despised you, which will be explained, but I did come to care for you,' Severus put the robe on Harry then removed the blankets, 'If you feel weak tell me straight away,' Severus slipped his arm around Harry then lifted him.

'Oh, I see what you mean, my legs feel like they're made of rubber.'

'Yes, they will, from lack of use along with that potion,' Severus kept a tight hold of Harry as they walked slowly into the bathroom, 'I will turn my head while you go about your business.'

'I have no idea if I'm the shy type or not, but it's fine since you've been helping,' Harry did what he had to do then washed his hands before Severus helped him back to the bed.

'How do you feel now you moved?' Poppy asked.

'Sort of weak, my legs felt like rubber or jelly, but Severus is strong.'

'We should get to these explanations,' Kingsley sat on the chair beside the bed, 'Because of the dark wizard…'

'Sorry, but what was his name?'

'Voldemort or Lord Voldemort, his real name was Tom Riddle, does that sound familiar to you?' Kingsley asked.

'No, okay, sorry, go on.'

'Because of Voldemort you were kept safe and I will explain why soon. But when Albus Dumbledore, who used to be headmaster here before he died, he would allow you to stay with your friend, Ron Weasley and his family. So from the age of twelve and during the holidays, you would spend part of your time with his family. Now as far as you believed Ron was your best friend. After our war was over you went with the Weasley family to their home. For the first few weeks you, like most of us, rested, but we did need to attend many funerals. A month after the fighting we all sat down together to explain what everyone was doing. That was the first time some of us saw you since the fighting, you looked and sounded a little tired,' Kingsley glanced at Hermione.

'You told me you felt exhausted, like you had been fighting for years and in a way you were. So when you fell asleep through the day none of us thought anything of it, because you did look tired.'

'When Poppy first examined you she found minute traces of a sleeping draught, which is a potion you have taken many times over the years. We believe these people gave you this potion to make you seem tired so when they gave you the draught of living death it would not seem unusual for you to be asleep.

'Right now we believe Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley are involved. Molly is the mother who happens to be good at making potions and she always acted like your mother. Ginny Weasley is the only girl of seven kids, she was obsessed with you and you two did date a year ago, more than a year ago, but it only lasted a few months. She is always going on about being your girlfriend, but you told Hermione that you would not be resuming your relationship with Ginny as you knew it would not work. Ginny also tried to tell us that she saw you making out your will which named her as your beneficiary, but Albus Dumbledore had your will along with your parents wills. We believe they wanted you unconscious so they could go into your vault to steal from you.'

'How did I get so much money?'

Everyone looked at each other before Hermione explained how his parents left him quite a lot but the wealth came from his godfather. They knew Harry was only hearing the basic's but they had to make him understand that there was still danger and they will try to get to Harry in other ways.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Most of your money came from your father's side of the family, but you were left a lot from your godfather when he died a few years ago. We will explain more about that later,' Kingsley said.

'Okay, so these Weasley's are the ones that poisoned me yet they were my friends.'

'Yes and two of them, Ron and Ginny are here at the school, Ron, Hermione and Neville are doing their last year here, you would have been too if you weren't poisoned, Ginny is doing her sixth year. Before the school started you were in the hospital wing which is part of the castle. When any of your friends visited either Minerva, Poppy or Severus would keep watch over you to make sure they never gave you anything that could harm you. Now when you have visitors Anthony stands guard,' Kingsley said.

'Everyone was fine with being watched apart from Ron, and Ginny, they always complained and said you were family that they would never hurt you, also Molly kept asking to be allowed into the school to see you. We only had suspicions it was them but we were not going to take the chance of you being hurt again,' Minerva said.

'When the students returned Anthony was with you when we allowed your friends to visit, Poppy would take you to her hospital and Anthony would stand guard then you would be brought back here. Now the moment they realise you are awake they will want to see you, so again we will move you to the room in the hospital where Anthony will again guard you and a charm will be placed around you so they cannot touch you, no one can touch you,' Kingsley looked up at Severus.

'There are many potions that could be administered just by touching, it is absorbed through the skin. As the minister said Molly is talented with potion making, so I came up with a spell that would give everyone a shock, like an electric shock if they tried touching you.'

'Okay but if they want to hurt me and steal from me then I don't want to see them.'

'We spoke about this Harry, right now we cannot get proof they did this. So we are hoping they slip up in some way. If you could we want you to let them visit, you will be safe just don't let on we suspect them. They will try to tell you they think of you as family and it was time you stayed with them. All we want you to do is tell them that since you do not remember them you have decided to stay with Severus as he is the one that saved you, you feel safe with him.'

'That will shock them,' Neville murmured then blushed, 'Sorry professor.'

'No need Mr. Longbottom, everyone did believe I hated Harry.'

'Harry, you, Ron and I did a lot of things over the years, but one thing we did a lot was investigate strange or suspicious behaviour. So in a way you are going to do that again in the hope they will give themselves away. From the end of the war Ron became my boyfriend, but when I found out that he might be involved in hurting you I wanted to leave him. But speaking with professor McGonagall and professor Snape I realised if I kept pretending I might find more information, which I did. Neville also pretends to be their friends but we are the only ones that know they are involved,' Hermione gave Harry a kindly smile.

'When the head auror, Gawain Robards first questioned the Weasleys, with Anthony's help, they also search the Burrow; that is the name of their home. Neither auror found anything suspicious apart from the fact that Ron tried to hide your wand and the key to your vault, he said he forgot they were there. But Hermione did find a something in Ginny's room, a hole in the floor that was under her bed. When she moved the loose floor board she found a letter from you to Hermione and one to Ron. She also found another piece of parchment with words written over and over again, especially your name and it was very similar to your writing. It started off completely different until eventually it looked enough like yours enough to pass as your writing.'

'So you sort of played detective and found she was forging my writing, like the will.'

'Yes, I did, I was careful as we have been in similar situations before.'

'Neville visited to help out as well. Now when you make potions a lot of ingredients are plants, Neville is very good at herbology and he can identify any plant there is. Severus gave him a list of what to look for whether it was a live plant or one that had been harvested and dried out. Now Molly does have a potions room but Neville never found anything that was on the list, and she does have a garden but again nothing on the list was found. But he did find a small garden hidden inside the chicken coop, those plants needed for the draught of living death were there, along with others that Severus told us could be used in the potion that you transfer by touch.'

'Okay, so you want me to go with the act of being their friend.'

'In a way, you do not remember they were friends so you do not have to act like a friend, but they will try to use that to make it seem more than it is. Like Ginny and how she keeps saying you're her boyfriend when you told Hermione that you weren't. They are both very good liars and will use that to try to manipulate you, but as we said, you will not be alone with them,' Kingsley looked at Severus.

'With your permission Harry, I was going to be in the room at the same time, but invisible.'

'So magic can make us invisible?'

'We can to an extent, but what I mean is that I use your invisibility cloak which makes anyone wearing it completely undetectable. I told you that your father and I despised each other, the cloak belonged to your father, that is why I asked for permission. While Anthony is watching them which they know he will be, they will not see me which will give another set of eyes in the room. But there is more Harry, I was a spy for a long time, I used my abilities to spy on Voldemort for Albus Dumbledore, I would be one of Lord Voldemort's supporters, as far as he knew, I was his,' Severus sat on the end of the bed, 'At one time I was one of the dark lord's supporters, I was manipulated into joining the ranks of the death eaters when I was still a student here. When he threatened your mother I changed sides and became a spy. I saw and heard things that many others in the same room missed.'

'Yes, Severus would make an excellent auror. So you see Harry, Anthony will be seen as your guard, watchful and they will know this. They have tried diversions before and now you are awake we believe they would try again, to try and distract Anthony, but Severus will be right beside you.'

'Even though aurors are trained not to get distracted and nothing they do will distract me we are taking every precaution to make sure you are safe while in their presence.'

'Um, okay, sure, I can try to make them think I don't know what they are up to. But when did we become friends or where you like Severus, a teacher?'

'I only met you today, officially, but I would do anything to make sure you are safe. Voldemort murdered my wife two years ago, so helping protect you is a way of thanking you for ridding our world of an evil wizard, the darkest wizard there ever was.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm glad I helped even if I don't remember.'

'I'm curious about something,' Neville said.

'Then explain Neville.' Kingsley said.

'Okay, Harry has no idea who he is, who we are or anything about the magical world. Why does he remember things from the muggle world, like cricket and the prime minister?'

'An interesting question, that I can't answer,' Kingsley said, 'Severus, do you have an opinion on this?'

'It could be one of two reasons for this. The first could be that since most of Harry's traumatic events happened in the magical world, including dying so that could be the reason he has no memory of magic or anything to do with our world. The second reason which is what I believe to be the right one is we are magical, our core is magical and our potions only work on magical people. All magical people do not get muggle diseases because our magical core fights them off, yet we have our own versions of those that potions and healers can cure.

'I said when I invented the potion that it may have side-affects but they will not be life threatening, so I believe one of the potions is what cause Harry to lose all his memory of his magical life because he has a magical core. Our potions do not work on muggles and in some cases they can kill a muggle. The draught of living death is almost deadly and if the antidote is not given in the twenty four hours than that person will remain the same for the rest of their lives. No one has ever woken once they passed that twenty four hour mark, so for all we know either that potion or the one I just made is the reason he has no memory of our world.'

'Sounds reasonable, but Poppy, Hermione, Neville and I need to get down to dinner before anyone notices we're gone, Severus will remain here and they will believe he is with you.'

'Remember Harry, you just woke from five months, it will take time before your body will be able to do anything normal. So I wish for you to stay in bed for the next few days, at least, only using the bathroom with Severus' help.'

'I will, thank you Madam Pomfrey,' Harry waited until the others left, 'There is more I need to hear, isn't there?'

'Yes, quite a lot, which now we can explain, but it's best to have a bit of a break or you will have too much to process. So how about I work on some dinner and we can just talk, about anything you want.'

'Sounds good, thank you Severus,' Harry gave him a smile and even though he did not remember these people and he knew he was in danger, Harry felt in his heart that he could trust the ones that had just left, he could trust them with his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Near the end of dinner, Hermione glanced at Neville then at Anthony who was sitting beside Madam Pomfrey. Hermione and Neville knew it was close to professor McGonagall making her announcement about Harry. Anthony gave them a very subtle nod but anyone watching him would not notice his movement at all.

Minerva stood and tapped her glass, 'Before all of you return to your house rooms I have some happy news to pass on,' Minerva glanced around the great hall, everyone just waited, but the two Weasley's did glance at each other and neither were smiling, 'Thanks to the tireless work by professor Snape who was able to invent a new potion, our wonderful friend and hero Harry Potter is finally awake from his five month near death experience.'

The great hall exploded into cheers, whistles and laughter making all the staff smile, some even laughed.

'Can we visit him professor?' Ginny yelled out.

'Not yet, Madam Pomfrey informed me that he will need some intense healing before he will be up to visitors, but it should only be a week or so. There is some sad news though, as of right now Mr. Potter does not remember anything, not who he is, not where he is, nothing. Earlier today Madam Pomfrey, professor Snape, the minister and I filled Harry in on some basic information. We are not sure if he will ever regain his memory, time will tell along with professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey who will be using their extensive skills to try and restore his memory through healing or potions. Now head to your house rooms as I know you have quite a lot of assignments to get through.'

Minerva sat back down but instead of watching the two Weasley's, she turned to speak with Filius. Once the great hall was empty she left with Poppy and Anthony where they headed straight back down to the dungeons. Severus let them straight in where they headed into Harry's room.

'They looked very nervous, anxious, but the moment Minerva said you had no memory they became relaxed until they eventually smiled.' Anthony said.

'In the morning I will get a note from Hermione about anything she or Neville might overhear.'

'So since I can't remember they will believe they could talk me into anything especially if they say they are my friends or girlfriend in Ginny's case?'

'Yes, you have a week before we are allowing them to visit which will help you get some of your strength back. She asked instantly about visiting you, which we knew she would.'

'I believe you will receive an owl from Molly asking to be allowed into the school,' Severus said.

'Yes, I'm sure I will, but she will be disappointed just as she has been over the last couple of months. We will keep you informed Harry but just remember, you are safe in these rooms even when Severus isn't here. Poppy and I will be checking on you through the day while Severus is teaching and Anthony will be here to help with anything you might need.'

'Okay, thank you,' Harry waited until the others left and Severus returned, 'About the cloak, you said to take my time deciding so I did. Yes, you can use it Severus, even if you and my father did hate each other right now you are trying to stop anyone poisoning me again, so I think he'd be okay with it.'

'Yes, I'm sure he would, but that is the only thing you own of your parents, and everyone knows it means a lot to you.'

'Oh, so there isn't anything else?'

'There are items you could get, but you just never had time. As the minister said, you were guarded quite a lot. After the war you probably thought about retrieving some of their belongings, but you were poisoned.'

'So when I'm okay and it's safe enough I can see what else is there?'

'Yes, you could, but I would advise that you take protection as we may never find the proof that those three were involved in your poisoning.'

'Maybe you could come with me, when you have time I mean?'

'We shall see, now do you need anything before I get back to my work, I have papers to mark?'

'No, I'm fine, thank you and I would offer to help but I have no idea about any of this.'

'Since you don't remember then I'm sure we can all work on teaching you again. Now I will be within hearing distance so if you do require anything just call.'

'I will, thanks,' Harry waited until Severus left before picking up one of the books Severus had supplied, Hogwarts: a history.

Over the next week Harry was finally able to walk by himself as long as he took it easy as he was still a little weak. He hadn't left the rooms, he never admitted to anyone but he felt safe in these rooms especially knowing no one can enter.

The day that Harry was allowed to have visitors, Poppy got him settled into the room at the hospital, but they had worked it for Harry to appear weak and tired. Anthony was back beside Harry and Severus was under the cloak ready to keep watch.

Minerva opened the door gave Harry a look before stepping aside, 'Harry,' Ginny cried urgently and hurried to the bed, 'Is that charm still on him?'

'It is and will remain Miss Weasley,' Anthony said.

'Fine, but I'm his girlfriend,' Ginny snapped as she sat down, 'Hi.'

'Hello, blimey, your hair is really red.'

'Yes, all my family has red hair, like Ron.'

'Hey mate, how you doing?'

'You know, okay I suppose. I was told I was close to your whole family.'

'Yes, well, you and me have been best friends since eleven, then you got with Ginny. But you used to say you loved staying at my family's home.'

'Yes, mum wrote, she wants you home so she can look after you like she's done for years,' Ginny smiled sweetly.

'I'm not going anywhere, I don't know you and I don't know your mother. Right now I'm staying with Severus as I feel good with him, he saved me.'

'But Harry, you hate Snape, you always did. We think he's trying to get on your good side so you can give him a good reputation,' Ron said.

'Yeah, he will use you, he's done it before. So I'll let mum know she can pick you up.'

'Like hell lady, I'm staying here with people I want to stay with. As far as I'm concerned you're strangers and I wouldn't stay with strangers. Now I'm tired, I would like to sleep, so can you both leave,' Harry slowly and made it look like an effort turned on his side away from the two red heads.

'Harry, we're your family, you need to come home.'

'No, now get out,' Harry snarled but never turned, 'Anthony, can you make them leave please?'

'Of course Mr. Potter,' Anthony pulled his wand, 'So you either walk through the door on your own two feet or land on our arse on the other side of the door.'

'We'll be back Harry,' Ginny said.

'I'd rather you didn't.'

'You'll change your mind once we tell you everything we've done together,' Ron said.

'No I won't, so go and don't come back.' Harry grinned as he waited.

'They're gone, they seemed a bit shocked,' Anthony said.

Harry sat up, 'Blimey they were pushy, but that girl, no way, I can tell you now she is not my type.'

'It does not mean they will not keep trying. But now they are gone it's time to return to our rooms. We can work on some of your other friends visiting tomorrow.' Severus said.

'Yeah, after them I'm not really ready to face others.'

'I will tell Poppy you're resting, she will know what it means.'

'Thanks Anthony, but I see what you mean about the looks they give you. They really don't like you, do they?'

Anthony and Severus laughed, 'Not a lot, no.'

Severus stayed beside Harry while they flooed back to their rooms where Harry sat on the sofa.

'Can you tell me more about my life, about anything really?'

'If you wish,' Severus went to make some tea, he loaded a tray with everything including biscuits before taking his usual seat by the fireplace. After handing Harry his cup he started on Harry's first year at Hogwarts, but he did explain that only Hermione would know everything he got up to.

The two men sat together while Severus explained Harry's years at Hogwarts, so even though he had a lot of terrible things happen to him Harry did have some fun times with his friends and quidditch, especially quidditch.

The following day Harry did get to meet his other friends, so even though he didn't remember them he felt relaxed because they all just talked to him, not one of them tried to make him do anything. They were friendly and mainly talked about who they were and how they knew each other.

Minerva spoke with Harry and asked him about Molly Weasley who was constantly sending owls. They decided to let her in for one visit just so she will hear from Harry what he wants.

Again Harry was taken to the hospital at the end of classes, Severus under the cloak while Anthony stood next to the bed.

'Harry dear.'

Harry glanced up to see the red headed woman, 'Hello.'

'You look peaky, you need more sun which you will get when I get you home.'

'No offence lady but I'm not going anywhere with you, I have no idea who you are.'

'Harry dear, don't be silly, of course you will come home where I can look after you, like I have done many times before.'

'Look,' Harry glared, 'you didn't hear me, I am not going anywhere with you or with anyone I do not know. Right now I am staying here with people I do know so you might as well stop bugging Minerva because you won't change my mind. You're just as pushy as those kids of yours which pissed me right off. Now I'm going to take a nap, I'm sure you know the way out,' Harry turned on his side.

'You will see soon Harry dear, you belong at the Burrow and I will take care of you.'

'Get out,' Harry growled but never turned over, not until Severus pulled off the cloak. But he finally got to see what Molly Weasley was like and knew straight away he didn't trust her or her fake kindly smile. To Harry, she had cold eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

A couple of weeks later Harry sat down on the sofa, 'Severus, you explained who everyone is, who I am, why I have these strange scars, you even showed me memories, but so far it's still blank.'

'You might never remember Harry, the draught of living death seemed to wipe your mind of all memories. I did try to pull your memory's out but without you remembering them it's impossible. As I said to you, I believe they are still there, but either damaged or buried where they cannot be reached. It has only been a month since you woke up, you might just need more time.'

'I know, it's just those people that come to see me, they say they are friends, but I feel nothing even though most of them are nice. The thing is; that girl, Ginny,' Harry shuddered, 'she said she was my girlfriend, but I know she can't be.'

'Even though you do know she is only using you, explain since you have no memory Harry.'

'I realised I'm gay, so if I am then why would she believe she's my girlfriend? Surely before I was poisoned I must have checked out some boys.'

'If that is true then yes, you probably did. But explain how you figured out your gay?'

Harry blushed as he stood near the enchanted wall to resemble a window, 'I…um, I happen to see you one night, you were getting changed, that night I dreamt of you, um, of us.'

'I believe what you are feeling is gratitude Harry. But it still doesn't explain why you think you're gay. Just because you had a dream about us does not prove you are gay.'

'Ever since I had the dream I've watched you a lot, then I stared at those girls that visited. Yes, they are pretty but I don't feel anything when I look at them, but I do with you. I have no idea if I've had sex before or not, I just know that I got a hard on with you and not them.'

'Then yes, I believe you are gay, but I still think you are grateful for how I helped you and you believe you like me. Harry, you are a very nice looking young man, I am a lot older and far from nice looking.'

'But I feel it in my heart, so I doubt looks come into it, it's what I feel. Now you explained about my parents, my godfather, the war, going through that could make anyone feel older and I do. You said I'm eighteen yet I feel a lot older, maybe thirty. I look in the mirror and can't see an eighteen year old man, I see someone older, I have wrinkles near my eyes. What I am trying to say Severus is I feel your age so you are not older than I am, not really. I don't dream or think of those other boys after they visit me so why would you believe I don't like you?'

'Maybe you do, but maybe it is gratitude, I would not dismiss it.'

Harry turned once more so his back was to Severus, 'If you could just see how I'm feeling I know you would understand it's not gratitude,' Harry sighed, but when Severus never spoke Harry turned to see the man staring with wide eyes, 'What's wrong Severus?'

'You gave me an idea and I could curse myself for not thinking of it myself. Legilimens, I can go into your mind, I can find out if you have your memories or if they are gone for good. But if they are still there then I might just find out who poisoned you and why.'

'What's legilimens?'

'Mind magic, I tried to teach you occlumensy when you were fifteen, that is to block your mind from intrusion, I am going to use legilimens to intrude into your deepest thoughts and dreams, if they have not been damaged or gone for good. But I do not believe memories can ever be gone, they are just hard to access.'

'Can we do it now?'

'No, you are not strong enough, using this type of magic on you while you are still healing would be dangerous. I will consult with Poppy and ask her when I might be able to do this.'

'Hopefully it will work, but there is something else I want to ask you about. Poppy told me I had been her patient many times over the years and she had to force me to take her healing potions. The minister said I stayed with the Weasley's and that's where I was when I was poisoned. You all believe it was them and I do as well because they keep trying to talk me into going to that place. But I would like your opinion, do you think it was one of them or all of them that did this to me?'

'I believe it was Ron, Ginny and Molly, we are not sure about the others, yet we all find that difficult to believe it was any of them. The Weasley family became your family Harry, you stayed with them quite a lot over the years. The thing is, Ginny did forge your will in the hope they would have rights over you, which means they could access your vault. Minerva said someone with red hair used a firework inside the castle while she was in with you so we believe it was to try and lure Minerva out which would leave you alone with them. Going on the way they behave and what we know, yes, I believe it was only the three of them.'

'Sounds to me like one of them deliberately did give me that so they could steal from me. Hermione and Neville, they seem nice though, I can't believe it was them and we have gotten to know each other and some of the others that say we're friends seem okay, they never try to make me believe anything, they just tell me things about them. Even though Minerva only let that woman in for a test all the red heads seem very pushy and that woman, she had cold eyes, but I could tell she's the controlling type and she tried to act like my mother, but you told me my mother was a very caring woman.'

'Yes, Lily was and she dotted on you, even Albus' portrait explained she spoiled you rotten. But Molly Weasley always mothers everyone, including you, she is a very controlling woman. She controls her husband and kids and tried to control you. Now Ron Weasley has been your friend since you were eleven, he was your very first friend and you met him on the train to Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley was obsessed with you, we all saw that and you did date her when you were sixteen, it only lasted three months.

'In St Mungo's she told the minister you two spoke and resumed your relationship but decided to keep it quiet so the newspapers did not find out. Now you are a very private person so that might be true, yet Hermione said at first you had not decided if you would resume your relationship with Ginny, then you finally told her you wouldn't but did not tell them straight away as you did not want to upset them since they lost a brother, Fred. You've been told all this and all the information has been written down by the auror, Gawain Robards who is still investigating you're poisoning.'

'This potion I was given, is it difficult to make?'

'You made it in your sixth year, but you need a certain amount of talent in potions to make it perfectly or it could kill someone if done wrong.'

'You said you're a potions master, who do you think could make that potion?'

'Well, Hermione was very good at potions but we know it is not her. Minerva went through the old records as we both had the same thoughts. Out of the Weasley family only Molly, Percy and George could make that potion perfect. Now as for your friends, they did visit, but not very often, so I doubt it was one of them or you would have been asleep within moments of that potion being administered. So far Mr. Robards found that only the Weasley's and Hermione were with you around the time you first fell asleep. It seems you are having difficulty remembering what you have been told since you woke.'

'No, it's just that I've heard so much and it hasn't been that long so I am trying to process everything.'

'Yes, I suppose it will take you a while to take everything in and for you to try and get a read on people. Is there a reason you asked about this Harry, apart from being curious as to who poisoned you?'

'Yeah, if it was one of them and we believe it is one, then they might try to give me something else. They are here right now, students and they do want me to spend time with them once I'm well enough. You also mentioned that I could join my friends at the Gryffindor table for meals, once I'm okay but I would be watched to make sure they didn't do anything, I just don't think I should.'

'Then until this has been resolved you can eat in here, a house elf can supply you with any food you wish.'

'Even though I do like you Severus, I also feel safe with you, Poppy explained that you worked continuously on the antidote; that you were exhausted, yet you never stopped until you got it right. For five months you never stopped until you made the potion which woke me up. You said I faced a lot of danger over the years yet I never showed fear, right now I'm scared that whoever did this might poison me again or even kill me and it might be someone I'm close to.'

Severus stepped over to Harry and put his arm around him, 'Then remain with me, Anthony, Minerva or Poppy at all times, otherwise stay in these rooms. You have your own bedroom here, these rooms are sealed to all unless I allow entry, you are safe here and I will keep you safe, that is my vow to you.'

'Thank you Severus,' Harry looked up at his saviour, their faces were close, very close, 'I want to kiss you,' he blushed brightly but Harry's eyes never moved, he stayed staring into Severus' dark eyes and those dark eyes were staring back into green eyes. Both men's breathing had changed, their eyes had dilated and they both felt their blood pooling deep down, yet all they did was continue to stare into the others eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'One thing you must remember Harry is that Minerva and I have all rights over you. So say someone did this to gain entry into your vault then they would be out of luck until you reached the age of twenty five. Yet if you were still unconscious it would still be up to us. As of now whoever did this would not benefit if they killed you.'

'You deliberately changed the subject, didn't you?'

'Yes, I did, I believe we should take our time so you can assess your feelings. It would not be wise to start anything then for you to realise you do not have real feelings for me.'

'I know I do, but okay, I would not like to hurt you. So what you were saying, killing me would not get them my money, is there another way they could if they didn't kill me, some sort of magical way?'

'There are many ways people could make you give them money or even access your vault. Since you do not remember anything, I will need to teach you all over again. But there is one spell that is used for total control, it's classed as an unforgivable and if any person uses it earns themselves a life sentence in Azkaban, that is our prison. The spell is called the imperius curse and I do know you could fight it off, yet as of now you are like a first year, learning about magic. I also know that some of your DA learned to fight off that curse. Albus Dumbledore, who knew of your secret defence club worked some magic so the ministry would not pick up the use of an unforgivable, but only in the room of requirement, where you had your meetings, he just never told you he did that.

'So let's say it was one of the Weasley's, which we believe it is, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were all in the DA and all know how to use that curse. Now what a lot of people do not know is there is a potion that works like the imperius curse, total control of the mind. It is illegal and classed as a dark potion, so again someone using it would end up in Azkaban. Mr. Longbottom did find all the plants at the Burrow to make that potion but those plants can be used for other potions, so again it is not proof.'

'So I should be safe from being killed but not cursed or poisoned.'

'Correct, the only other ways I know that someone could access your vault is if they either asked you or you were married. A legal partner would have the right to enter your vault.'

'So if they did not want to kill me they could use that curse or poison to make me give them money or make me marry one of them. Okay, I think I'm going to stick with you from now on because if they went with marriage it would be that red headed girl.'

'That would be the less suspicious way,' Severus moved until he was no longer holding Harry.

'You explained what you did during the war, even before you changed sides. Who do you think did it?'

'I do not like to make guesses.'

'Please.'

Severus knew Harry was scared and he had reason to, 'Very well, as I've said, I would say it was either Ginny Weasley or Molly Weasley, those two always visited and caused the most commotion when they were watched while visiting. You saw the way Ginny and Ron were during their visits especially the way they would look at Anthony. They also did keep questioning why I was giving rights over you and tried to get the minister to change that, he refused. The minister knew I made a wizards oath to your mother to protect you.

'Another thing, the fake will that Miss Weasley said she saw you writing, it was proven to be a forgery and a very good copy but it was not your magical signature or your handwriting even though it was very close. When she was questioned about it she admitted she never saw you writing it but it was in with your belongings. She has been saying you are her boyfriend yet we know thanks to Hermione that you are not. Molly has not stopped asking for you to return to the Burrow now you are awake. She might not be allowed back into the castle but it does not stop her sending owls, not just to Minerva but to the minister. She is trying everything she can to get you to the Burrow and alone with her and she can make those potions.'

'Okay, if it is those two do you believe any of the others are involved?'

'Another guess, apart from Ron, I do not.'

'Then I want to tell them again I'm staying here, it's my choice and I feel safe with you. That no matter what they say or how they act they will not change my mind. But I also thought of mentioned the fact that I'm gay.'

'They would say I made you believe you were gay since my preference for men is known. As for staying here, yes, if you say it again and keep saying it then they might believe it. Molly on the other hand will continue to try and talk you into going home with her, nothing will make her give up.'

'It's not my home and she's not my mother.'

'There, that face and that voice should show them that you are not someone who can be manipulated. You would never deliberately hurt anyone Harry, especially your friends and the Weasley's, so you would not sound so cold. Now though you are finding yourself because you do not remember how you were before this happened. You had to keep so many secrets Harry which made you wary of who to trust. The moment you found out about our world you started to hear about spies and who you could not trust so you were very cautious. You were never a bit talker, normally, that stems from your time with those muggles.

'Right now you are just doing what you want because you do not know anything about your past so you are not sure if what you are saying or doing is how you did it before. You said earlier that you do not know if you had sex, yet before this happened you would not have spoken about that. You are more honest and open now, you say what you want instead of holding your tongue which is what you did very often. You had a very complicated life and even though you still do it's not as it was. There is only one danger now, trying to find proof that they poisoned you.'

'That's why I want to stay close to you or Anthony, Poppy and Minerva. From the moment I woke you lot were there, talking to me. So even though I did not know who you were I felt comfortable, not scared. When you explained what had been done then I felt scared but you explained how you and Minerva could say what I need. I don't know I just know that apart from my feelings for you I knew you four were people I could trust and rely on. When you were under the cloak last time they visited, Ron whispered to be careful, that you couldn't be trusted, that you change sides to suit you and a lot of people believe you would even kill me without a second thought if you had to. It was then I realised I could not trust him but you are someone that I would trust with my life.'

'Your instincts have kept you alive for years Harry, they are telling you to trust them again because you are right, your life is safe with me. Even if I did not make that vow to your mother I did get to know you while you were a student here. So even though we believe it is Ginny and Molly, it seems that Ron might be involved in more that we first believed, we never had any type of proof about him, still don't. He was mentioned in the report by the aurors, he spoke about using your money to care for you. He was the first one to bring up the subject that you had money, yet a real friend might have said that so you could get the best care available.'

'There's something about him that makes me angry Severus, I look at him and I want to punch him and I have no idea why. He keeps telling me he is my best friend and I have to trust him, I don't, something is telling me not to trust him, to be careful around him. Anyway, I want to ask you something else, I think it's time I went into the school. I want them to believe I'm not hiding or anything even if I've been acting like I know nothing. Do you think I could sit with you down in the great hall?'

'I believe that would do you good and yes, they will see that I am not holding you against your will, neither is Minerva or the minister. That is one thing Neville did hear from them, they believed we were deliberately keeping you away from them.'

'I like being with you,' Harry smiled, 'Are you sure we can't kiss?'

Severus smiled, 'For now, let's enjoy a dinner down in the great hall then we will see how the night ends.'

'You're a very stubborn man, I've got to see that, okay, we'll do this your way.'

'I am stubborn so you might as well give up, until we are both sure. Now are you ready to head up to the great hall?'

'I am, I want to see this place, especially after what Hermione said, that I called this place my home. I do feel comfortable here even though I haven't seen it, but it does have a familiar feel to it.'

'Like most students, they have their homes and their families, you did not, apart from those muggles. You never thought of that place as a home, the moment you arrived here you just seem comfortable, more than most,' Severus put his robe on then opened the door for Harry. He did wonder how the young man would go being up in the main part of the school. So even though Severus would use his extensive knowledge as a spy to keep Harry safe this could be a good test.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The great hall fell silent when Severus and Harry stepped in, 'Why is it so quiet Severus?'

'Everyone has been anxious about you are Harry, now they can see for themselves you are fine. It was also known that you are staying in my rooms so seeing you walking freely beside me lets them know you are not a prisoner of any type.'

Harry grinned, 'Your prisoner, that's hilarious, but this, it's just the silence seems eerie.'

Harry and Severus walked side by side through the tables, 'Harry, it's about time you decide to sit back with your old friends,' Ron said.

Harry turned to stare at Ron and it was a cold stare, 'I am sitting with Severus.'

'But Harry, you belong here, now come sit beside me,' Ginny said sweetly.

'How many times do I have to tell you, I am not sitting with you and I am not your boyfriend. The moment I saw you I knew straight away I could never be, red heads don't turn me on. Anyway, this last few weeks has let me figure something out, I'm gay, so you're out lady.'

'Oh Harry of course you aren't gay, we used to have a lot of fun touching. So listen to the people that are closest to you, sit down with me.'

'You really are pissing me off, no one tells me what to do and if you try I don't think you'll like the end result.'

'I always thought Harry was gay, he just had too much on his mind,' Neville smiled, Harry smiled back.

'Oh Neville, you do not know Harry like we do, he said he loves me so he is not gay.'

'I definitely don't love you, in fact lady, I hate you, I look at you and feel sick. Severus can we please get away from her, she's making my stomach turn.'

'Come Harry,' Severus waited until he moved then fell into step behind him, 'That shocked them, you have never spoken like that to anyone.'

'They are finally seeing who I really am,' Harry smiled at Minerva who conjured another chair beside Severus, 'This place is great, I love the ceiling.'

'Yes, it's enchanted too emulate the sky outside,' Severus turned to Poppy, 'I had an idea that I need your opinion on Poppy.'

'In regards to Harry's memory or something else?'

'Legilimens, I know I could not use it yet as Harry is still healing, but it just might allow me to find out if all his memories are there, damaged or gone, yet I still believe memories are never gone.'

'Yes, you could, very well, I would say give it another week. If Harry keeps improving then I do not see any harm in it, as long as you do not remain there too long, at least to start with.'

'Oh look, it's snowing, I knew it felt cold but I had no idea it was winter.'

'We are only two weeks away from Christmas. Some of the students will be leaving for their holidays in a few days.'

'So do the teachers leave?'

'No, we remain here as there are some students who stay as well, for various reasons. I should mention this in case they have not received your message. Normally you would spend Christmas at the Burrow with the Weasley's, so I believe you are bound to be asked.'

'No, I'll stay here, do you think I'm up to leaving Hogwarts, just to do a bit of shopping. I might not remember but I would like to get some gifts.'

'Then I will work it out with Minerva and Anthony, I'm sure he would not mind accompany you out.'

'Don't you have to do any shopping or have you done it?'

'There are a few items I need to buy, did you ask for a reason?'

'Well, even though we could get distracted, I would like to go with you, except I don't want you to see what I buy, even if I have no idea what that is.'

'Then Anthony and I will accompany you, but you do not have to buy me anything.'

'I know, but I want to, you saved me Severus and you've been helping me since I woke up. It's something I really want to do.'

'Very well, it is your choice, now eat, you are still healing.'

Severus and Minerva watched Harry as he ate but he also gazed around at everything. He would stare up at the ceiling, the students even at the staff. They saw Hagrid give Harry a wave and were pleased when Harry smiled at him.

'So the house elves make all this food, why don't we ever see them?'

'The food is sent up by magic, but when all the students are asleep that is when they clean. They will collect all the clothes that need washing, they will clean the house rooms, it is all done of a night or when you are in class.'

'But when do they sleep?'

'They take turns, some will be sleeping now ready to work through the night.'

'How many are there?'

'Around a hundred, I do not believe anyone has actually counted how many house elves are employed by Hogwarts. That is one thing we have not told you and only because it was not that important. I explained that house elves are owned, it's the way our world works. When your godfather died he left you everything including a house elf, his name is Kreacher and right now he is here at Hogwarts. Albus suggested you send him here as you did not want to own one and at the time Kreacher was privy to sensitive information.

'Albus asked you to order Kreacher not to reveal anything and since they are owned they cannot disobey their owners. Now I found out from Hermione that you gave Kreacher something that meant a great deal to the elf and from then on he became yours in every sense of the word. It is very complicated, but Kreacher did not like you or Albus, anyone apart from his old dead mistress. Now he does like you and always wishes to serve you. When we order food from the kitchens it is Kreacher that delivers it and he always asks to serve you.'

'I would like to meet him but since I don't really understand about magical beings I will wait and see.'

'I'm sure Hagrid will show you some magical beings during the holidays, you always enjoyed Hagrid's classes.'

'Is that why he's so big, to look after the animals?'

'Hagrid is a half giant, his mother was a giant his father a normal wizard. One thing with Hagrid, he cares deeply for you and always has. He was the first person to ever give you a gift, an owl called Hedwig, she died just over a year ago. It was a terrible accident and you did grieve for her.'

'If you can use this legilimency would it help me remember things like her?'

'It could, yes. I am not sure if it will show up how you were poisoned but it could give you back some if not all you're memories.'

'If it doesn't show them doing anything is there any way to find proof?'

'Right now, no; that is why you should remain with people you can trust. But as we have told you, Minerva and I have all rights over you so even if they were foolish enough to try anything they would not get what they were after.'

'One thing, you also mentioned a wand, but not the one I've been using during our lessons.'

'Minerva has that wand, she is only keeping it hidden in her office until you decide what you want to do with it. She let them know that I have it as they are intimidated by me and they knew I was a spy. Originally you were going to put it back in Albus' tomb, you told Hermione and Ron it belongs with its last owner who kept it hidden for more than fifty years.'

'Then maybe I shouldn't put it there since he knows about it. But I would like to see it, find out why it's so coveted.'

'It's classed as the unbeatable wand, yet there is reason why Albus and you were able to get the wand. I can explain more about it tonight if you wish, but I can let Minerva know to bring it down.'

'I just want to see, I've seen how wands look different and you explained how they are made with different cores from magical creatures. It's just curiosity really.'

'You have always been curious, to the point you almost got yourself killed many times.'

'Yeah, three headed giant dogs and giant spiders, not sure about them, but it is fascinating,' Harry looked down just as the food disappeared and deserts were now sitting on the table, 'This looks interesting.'

'From what we were told by Hermione and Kreacher, treacle tart has always been your favourite. Why don't you give it a go and see if it still is.'

'Looks good,' Harry dished himself up some tart then took a small bite, 'Hmmm, nice, but very sweet.'

'As most deserts are, they are heading this way, I think we both know what they want,' Severus whispered.

'Um Harry, it's nearly Christmas and you always spend that with us, should I tell mum you're going to be there?' Ron asked cautiously.

'No, I'm staying here with Severus and Minerva.'

'But Harry if you don't spend time with me you will never remember how you felt. You told me when we finished this year we were going to get married, we even spoke about how the wedding would be. So how about you change your plans and come home with us?'

'You didn't hear me, again, no, I will not go anywhere with you and no, we are never going to be together. I know I'm gay as I got turned on by a bloke, you turn me off,' Harry turned so he was facing Poppy, 'During the holidays I can give you a hand if you wish Madam Pomfrey, for all your help you gave me.'

'Oh thank you Harry, that would be very nice. But you must keep up with your lessons with Severus.'

'He will Poppy but I believe it will do Harry good to help and observe other's magical abilities and see more of the castle,' Severus turned back, 'I believe Harry has given you his answer, so why don't you two run along to Gryffindor tower before you end up in detention, with Mr. Filch,' Severus snarled which made the two red heads hurry away, it made Harry chuckle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry got to see Hermione, Luna and Neville before they left. Neville was spending Christmas with his gran, Luna with her father and Hermione was going skiing with her parents. Harry knew those three were real friends even if he still didn't remember them so he thought he would get them a gift.

Harry knew he was going to get a gift for Severus, Poppy, Minerva, Anthony, the minister and Hagrid. Over the few days he observed then to try and figure out what to get them but he did ask Minerva what Severus, Hagrid, Poppy, the minister and Anthony might like then he did the same with others to try and get an idea what they liked. Minerva and Poppy were able to help Harry work on a special gift for Severus, something that would mean a lot to him.

'Are you ready to head out Harry?'

'Yeah, I've been anxious to see everything.'

'We will be going to Hogsmeade first which is an all wizarding village and just a short work from Hogwarts, then to Diagon Alley where all the shops are for our needs. We will need to go to Gringotts but you do have some money on you now, in that pouch I showed you.'

'Oh, okay, great, but all those ingredients you use in potions you get from there?'

'Yes, some I can get from here, the greenhouses are filled with plants, but there are items like eels eyes, scales from certain animals, frogs liver, bat spleen, that type of stuff that I have to buy from the apothecary.'

'Gross but I suppose like anything, if you're passionate about something then you would not think things like eyes are gross.'

'No, I do not and we will be starting potions soon so you can see for yourself. Grab your thick cloak I got for you, it is very cold out.'

Harry and Severus put on their thick winter cloaks before heading up to the main doors where Anthony was waiting.

'Hi,' Harry smiled.

'Hello Harry, ready to expand your empty head?'

Harry laughed, 'Yep, it needs filling, but thanks for this, those two never stopped until they left.'

'And I believe they will be keeping an eye out in case Harry leaves the castle.'

'Well, I've done my Christmas shopping so you two can concentrate on what you want while I watch for red heads.'

'You told me about your wife and I'm sorry about that, but do you have any kids?'

'Yes, two, a girl, her name is Elizabeth, she's seven and a boy, Andrew, his nine. Between my parents and my wife's parents, they care for them while I'm at work.'

'If you could, would you stay home with them?'

'Yes, until they start at Hogwarts, but it is not possible.'

Severus moved his wand over the small gate which allowed the three men to leave Hogwarts.

'It looks beautiful. The three broomsticks, what is that?'

'A pub, but the students can go in for a warm butterbeer on their Hogsmeade weekends.'

'That was nice, I liked it. What is Honeydukes?'

'A sweet shop which I'm sure you wish to visit.'

'Yeah, might do that last though. So what's the Hogshead?'

'Another pub but one that gets, let's say, unsavoury characters in there. Aberforth Dumbledore owns the pub and you do know him, he helped during the war and was a member of the order of the phoenix.'

'So he would be okay, I wouldn't mind meeting him.'

'We can go in after our shopping if you wish.'

'Yeah, I would, so how do we get to this Diagon Alley?'

'I will take you by side along apparition. You can apparate but like with everything, you don't remember.'

'Let's hope this legilimency will help my memory, but also you could get proof it was them. Those two really are annoying, but I don't want to find myself married to that…girl,' Harry shuddered.

'We will make sure they don't get that close to you Harry,' Anthony smiled.

'Thanks, I feel safe with you two.'

'So let's go to Diagon Alley, I will go now, make sure no one is around,' Anthony spun on the spot and vanished.

'Wow, you know what Severus, I love magic.'

Severus chuckled, 'Yes, it is a wonderful gift to have,' Severus took hold of Harry's hand and spun. The moment they arrived Harry sagged, 'You're fine, but it does take a while to get used to the sensation of apparition.'

'That is so uncomfortable.'

'Yes, it is, but you do get used to it.'

'Okay, I have to believe you.'

'Yes, I suppose you would, let's go,' Severus and Anthony kept close to Harry as they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. The place fell silent as every person stared at Harry.

'Oh quiet again, does that happen a lot?' Harry whispered.

'When you are seen, yes, remember what we told you, how you are thought of as the magical world's saviour.'

'Yeah, strange,' Harry watched as a little girl walked up to him, 'Hi.'

'Mr. Potter, can you sign my card?' she smiled as she held up a card.

'Card?' Harry looked at Severus.

'The minister was overwhelmed with letters asking if a chocolate frog card could be made of you. So he did one for now and was going to update the picture when you were ready.'

'Oh, I suppose you can explain more later, but I don't have a pen.'

'Here,' Anthony handed Harry a quill, 'It's self inking.'

'Oh, okay, thanks,' Harry knelt down smiling at the girl and took her card, then took her hand, 'What is your name my lady?'

The girl giggled, 'Cassie, you have pretty coloured eyes.'

'Oh thank you my lady, I like your blue eyes,' Harry smiled again then he kissed her hand making Cassie giggle before he signed the card, 'To Lady Cassie,' Harry smiled at the girl who giggled again, 'from your servant, Harry Potter. But I look hurt in this picture.'

'You were Harry, there are not a lot of pictures of you where you aren't hurt. But this one was taken not long after you went up against a dragon.'

'Dragons,' Harry gasped but then smiled at the girl again, 'There you go my lady.'

'Thank you,' the girl hugged Harry then ran back to her mother who was smiling.

'She hugged me, I'm a stranger, isn't that dangerous?'

'Usually but your are well known for protecting people. As Hermione has said many times, you have a savings people kind of thing.'

'Oh, well, she would know, but that girl was sweet.'

'I can tell you now Harry that once it's known that you signed your card for that little girl everyone will be wanting you to sign there's. My two kids have your cards, they keep saying they will collect them until they have a hundred each.'

'It's strange to hear stuff like that about myself, but, um, would they like their cards signed?'

'Yes, they would, everyone would.'

'Then how about I meet them so I can, for all the help you've given me, not to mention keeping them away from me.'

'You don't need to Harry, it's part of my job even if I did come to know you.'

'I know, Severus explained, but I would like to meet your kids.'

'Then I'll work it out with Minerva and Severus.'

'Now let's go shopping Harry,' Severus, Harry and Anthony headed into the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Severus and Anthony laughed at the surprised look on Harry's face when the brick wall opened up, 'Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry Potter.'

'Wow, it looks so….wow.'

'You can act like such a child sometimes.'

'Severus,' Harry slapped his arm, 'Look at it, it's like a winter wonderland, like something out of a fairy tale, it's beautiful.'

Severus and Anthony could see a youthful innocence with Harry as he looked around Diagon Alley but it made them look at Diagon Alley in another way, from an innocent eye.

Severus knew Harry had lost his innocence a long time ago, he never had a chance to be a child. So seeing Harry right now showed how young he really was.

The two men kept beside Harry as he stepped onto the snow covered cobbled street. They could not help smiling at the wide eyed looks Harry was giving everything. They never spoke, just walked alongside him as his head turned from one side to the other, trying to see everything.

'Oh shit, what's that?' Harry pointed then lowered his hand.

'A goblin, they are in charge of our money, clever beings goblins, but you never want to get on the wrong side of one,' Anthony said.

'They don't look very happy with me or do they usually look like that?'

'They do but they are not happy with you. You are the only person that ever successfully broke into a high security vault then you broke out on the back of a dragon which destroyed half the building. So no, they do not like you very much. Let's get in as I do know the minister spoke with the goblins on your behalf.'

'Okay,' Harry moved closer to Severus as he passed the two goblins.

'I will remain back here, I can keep an eye on everyone,' Anthony said.

'Thanks,' Harry let Severus take him towards one of the counters.

'Yes Mr. Potter?'

'Um, I need some money from my vault, but I was wondering if I could somehow transfer some money to someone else's vault?'

'Yes you can, I would just need the name of this…someone.'

'Okay, um, Anthony Corsen, twenty five thousand galleons, Severus Snape, fifty thousand, Poppy Pomfrey, twenty five thousand, Minerva McGonagall, twenty five thousand.'

'Harry, that is not necessary.'

'But I have all that money Severus, you saved me and the others are helping keep me safe. Please let me do this as a way to pay you back.'

Severus could see real feelings in Harry's eyes, he could tell that this was something Harry really wanted. All Severus could do was nod, but he would not tell Harry that some of that money would be used on him, Severus was going to buy Harry some things that he might need, not just need but things he might want. One thing he knew about Harry since he never had a real home, he never owned anything but the bare essentials, now it was time for the young man to have things he wanted, not just needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

After Harry and Severus had returned from their vaults they joined Anthony, Harry handing him some parchment.

'Hope that helps and it's a way to say thanks, you make me feel safe.'

Anthony looked confused the read the parchment, his eyes widening, 'Harry, no, that is not necessary.'

'I know, but I do feel very safe with you. This way though you could stay home with your kids. Even though I don't remember my childhood or my parents, I'm sure kids need their parents and since they lost their mother they need their father. Please accept this Anthony, it's something I want to do and it's so easy for me to do this.'

Anthony glanced at Severus who nodded, 'Thank you, I will, you've given me a few years with my children. But I will say this, even though I will be temporarily leaving the auror office I will still help escort you when you need to go anywhere.'

'Okay, and since I won't be going anywhere very often you will still have heaps of times with your kids.'

'Now that is sorted let's go shopping,' Severus smiled then keeping Harry between them Anthony opened the door and the three men headed out to see a crowd at the bottom of the steps. One thing they noticed was a lot of kids were holding chocolate frog cards.

'It looks like we're going to be delayed in our shopping.'

'You did say this could happen,' Harry whispered but he smiled at all the kids before he sat on the bottom step. He spoke to each child as he signed their cards, always polite, but he also called the children lord or lady and signed the cards that way as well including adding your servant, Harry Potter, which the children seemed to like. Anthony and Severus who were still close by couldn't help smiling as they listened to Harry talking to the children. Even though this young man has been through so much, he just had a natural ability with kids.

It took a few hours but with the help of Severus and Anthony, Harry was able to buy gifts for Hermione, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Poppy, Kingsley. Harry did ask Anthony to stay with him while he got a gift for Severus then did the same while he got a gift for Anthony. One gift for Severus that Minerva and the ministry helped Harry with would be the biggest surprise for Severus and Harry couldn't wait to see his face on Christmas morning.

Harry and Severus were loaded up with bags as they headed to Hogsmeade, Severus sent all their shopping to their room before the stepped into the Hogshead.

'Aberforth, Harry wished to meet you while we were out shopping.'

'Ah young Harry Potter, even though we do know each other, not well, but enough, it is nice to see you up and about.'

Harry shook the old man's hands, 'Thanks, it's nice to meet you, but I can see how much you resemble your brother. I only saw his portrait; that was interesting, talking to a picture.'

'Yes, after Minerva filled me in on what happened to you I can just imagine how things in this world would be surprising.'

'There is a lot that's surprising. Neville explained how you helped save a lot of the kids, that a secret tunnel led from Hogwarts to here.'

'It did, it is now sealed as too many people know about it now. So has everyone been filling you in on your life?'

'They have and I find it hard to believe I did all that stuff. I don't particularly feel very brave.'

'Oh you had a lot of guts Harry, sometimes rushing in before thinking. But if someone was in danger than you could not just stand by and do nothing. I remember when I first met you, you were insistent about getting inside Hogwarts, that you had a job to do. Hogwarts was under control of Voldemort and his death eaters, yet you were determined to get in there.'

Harry listened to the old man talk about things he had done and yet it still sounded so unreal that he, Harry had done all this stuff.

After the Hogshead Harry bought a few sweets from Honeydukes before saying goodbye to Anthony the he followed Severus back into the castle.

'I saw someone with red hair hiding behind that large tree but I couldn't tell who it was.'

'Yes, Anthony and I saw them Harry, but they were not game enough to take on an auror and an ex death eater. I believe they will wait and hope that eventually you will go out on your own one day.'

'Not until they have been caught. After you explained about that mind control potion I don't want to find myself under their control. Anyway, I'm going to wrap my gifts before dinner.'

'Yes, I might do the same.'

'Severus,' Harry had to make this man understand so he took his larger hand in his, 'Let me kiss you.'

Severus kept staring into Harry's eyes, he could see real emotion there but he still was not convinced that Harry was mixing up his feeling. He decided to kiss Harry then let him think about how he felt, so Severus closed the distance and kissed him. He had been looking forward to kissing this young man but he never believed it would feel as perfect as it does. Their mouths just seem to fit, their movements in sync with the other until they both pulled away, panting heavily.

'Does that prove to you that I like you Severus?'

'I believe…you do have feelings for me, but I still recommend taking this slow.'

'We can, but it doesn't stop us kissing, does it?'

'No, but there will be no sex, not for a while.'

Harry chuckled, 'I knew you were going to say that. So even though I'm hard as a rock, I'll wait, for a while,' Harry grinned then headed into his bedroom. Before he closed the door he faced Severus then ran his hand down over his chest then over his bulging groin. Harry's other hand went to his mouth where he sucked on one of his fingers. He could tell he was having an effect on Severus, now he hoped it would not be too long before he was sucking Severus and not his fingers. Harry kicked the door until he closed but with high hopes that he would be having sex with Severus, and very soon.

Severus could not believe what Harry had done, nor how he reacted to the sight of that gorgeous young man sucking his finger and rubbing his own groin. Severus groaned loudly before heading into the bedroom. Originally he was just going to sit and wrap his gifts, but ended up in the bathroom relieving himself, something he had not had to do for a very long time.

The following day, Anthony sent word that he was bringing his two kids with him to visit Harry, but they had no idea they were going to meet their hero. Minerva had borrowed Filius's camera so the children could have a picture taken with Harry, again something the children did not know.

'So in two years I will come here as a student. Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor like you dad?' Andrew asked.

'Possibly, but your mother was in Hufflepuff, so you could end up in that house.'

'Did you date mummy when you were here?' Elizabeth asked.

'In my last year, which was hard as your mother still had one year left. Now kids, this is the headmistress, professor McGonagall, and this is the defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Snape.'

'Hello,' both kids smiled shyly.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, you two are extremely lucky. Not many children get to visit Hogwarts before they start,' Minerva smiled.

'No, they don't, but there is someone here that wishes to meet you,' Severus stepped aside.

'Harry Potter,' the girl squeaked then blushed.

'Wow,' Andrew stared wide eyed at Harry. Minerva, Severus and Andrew laughed at the two children.

'Lady Elizabeth,' Harry took her hand kissing it and giving her a bow at the same time, 'Lord Andrew,' Harry bowed again, 'It's my honour to meet the children of my wonderful friend.'

Elizabeth blushed again as she giggled, Andrew looked up at his father, 'Friend?'

'Yes, Harry and I are friends, he asked to meet you. That is why I asked you to bring your chocolate frog cards.'

'I would be honoured to sign your cards young Lord and Lady Corsen,' Harry knelt down in front of the two kids, 'You my young lord look like your father, will you grow up to be as brave as him?'

'I hope so Mr. Potter.'

'You can call me Harry,' Harry smiled before facing the girl, 'And you sweet lady, are such a pretty thing.'

'I look like mummy.'

'Then your mother must have been a very beautiful lady.'

Severus, Minerva and Anthony could not stop smiling as Harry spoke with the children, he always called them lord or lady which they found to be charming and it made the children laugh every time. They got some of their cards signed by Harry, which again he wrote your servant, the kids seemed to like that. Then Harry sat with the children at the end of one of the house tables, Minerva taking pictures and at one time Harry had his arm around both their shoulders as the three of them looked up so another picture was snapped.

Anthony thanked Harry for making his children's day before he practically had to drag them away with Minerva chuckling as she watched.

'Those two will be talking about this for years to come Harry. When I develop the pictures I will send them a copy.'

'Thank you Minerva, but they were such sweet kids, it's a shame about their mother.'

'Yes, it is,' Minerva patted Harry's shoulder before walking off.

'Now my young soon-to-be lover, let's go sit outside in the sun. We can continue your lessons out there.'

'I'd like that, thank you Severus,' Harry smiled then walked beside his hoping soon-to-be-lover and he hoped that would be right now. But he found Severus to be a very stubborn man who had great control over his body and his emotions, something Harry was having a lot of trouble with.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry and Severus spent Christmas morning together. Every gift both men received made them speechless, they loved every one. There was one gift that Harry was giving Severus, but not yet, he would do that when they joined the rest of the staff and the few students who had remained at Hogwarts. Since Minerva and Poppy helped with this other gift, Harry thought she should be there to witness Severus's reaction.

Hermione received a dozen books from Harry, some that she had been after for a long time, but they weren't just ordinary books, they were first additions. She knew when she saw Harry she would hug him and never let him go, but she would also ask how he found out which books she wanted.

Neville Longbottom had been taken outside by his grandmother to show him the gift Harry potter had organised, a greenhouse the size of one of the Hogwarts greenhouses, which was filled with all types of plants, some extremely rare. Neville could only stand with his mouth hanging open at the gift his friend had got for him, now he wondered how he would thank his friend for such a wonderful gift.

Luna Lovegood received two things from Harry on Christmas morning, one was a large leather bound book on the crumpled horned snorkack. The other was everything she would need for any type of artwork she would like to do. Her father had allowed the man in that Harry sent so he could set up the spare room as an artist studied. Luna stood with her book in her hand, staring into the room and it was the first time in her life she cried, she was so happy she cried and knew she would paint her friend a very special picture, that would be the first she would do as a thank you gift to Harry.

At the Burrow Ginny was furious that no gift arrived from Harry, Ron was sulking that this year he never received anything from Harry, Molly was fuming that she had not be able to convince Harry to come to the Burrow. The rest of the Weasley's had no idea why Molly, Ginny and Ron seemed upset but Arthur and George had a feeling it was to do with Harry.

Harry and Severus entered the great hall to see one large round table with six students and the staff already seated.

Severus sat but stared at the gift sitting in front of him, 'Who is this for?'

'It's for you Severus, something Harry organised for you, with the help of the minister, poppy and myself,' Minerva smiled.

'You gave me enough Harry, but thank you,' Severus smiled then unwrapped his gift, which fell from his hands as he got to see exactly what Harry had organised. A potions book, the writing started with the greatest potions invented in the last hundred years, fantastic and innovative potions by the great potions master, Severus Snape. It was black leather with emerald green writing, simple but elegant, 'Oh my.'

'I believe Harry is the only person to every shock professor Severus Snape,' Pomona grinned.

'I believe you are right,' Minerva smiled, 'Poppy had the list of all the potions you have made better or invented, including all the ingredients and instructions. While you and Harry were doing your lessons in the room of requirement I snuck into your office and found your book with all your changes in them, then Kingsley organise the book to be published. He believed just like we did that you deserve to be recognised. Naturally your new antidote for the draught of living death was added. Hermione explained that when Harry used your potions book in sixth year your instructions were so good that Harry made every potion perfect. Harry, like all of us believed it was time your talent was appreciated Severus. But inside it does mention you're mother who we know was a great influence to you when it came to potions and some of your potions that you perfected were started by your mother.'

'Do you like it?' Harry's voice was soft then he gasped and smiled as he was being kissed by Severus. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and kissed him back with as much passion as he could.

'I believe he liked it Minerva,' Filius smirked.

'Yes, but I was not expecting such a strong display of affection, especially from Severus.'

'Sorry, I should not have done that in public.'

'I didn't mind,' Harry grinned, 'But I take it you like the book?'

'Yes, thank you, I just never expected to ever see my name on a book that could be used as the students official potions book. I gave up on that dream a long time ago.'

'It seems a lot of your dreams are coming true Severus, just like a lot of our dreams are now coming true,' Irma said giving Severus a smile.

'Your potions have helped me care for my patients for so long Severus, you do deserve to be recognised for all your hard work.'

'You brought me back to life with your potions Severus, I'd be still lying there if it wasn't for you.'

'Thank you, all of you.'

'I believe now it's time for dinner,' Minerva clapped her hands and the table filled with food for their wonderful Christmas feast.

It took a while for Severus to stop staring at the book, he hadn't opened it, just kept staring at the cover. Finally Harry put a fork in his hand making everyone chuckle before Severus nodded then started eating.

At the Burrow Arthur headed down to his shed after eating, he was only there for a few minutes when George stepped in, closing and sealing the door.

'They are acting strange dad and it's got me worried.'

'Yes, I am worried as well George.'

'Do you believe it was them that poisoned Harry?'

'I tried not to but every time I think about the day before, then again the weeks before, that does make me suspicious. I am not sure if Molly, Ron and Ginny did it together or if it was Ginny's idea.'

'Ginny is hopeless at potions dad, we know if they did this then mum made that potion and she does have that second garden that only the family know about. Okay, her saying the chicken manure is good for the garden is true but she has the other garden.'

'The other is vegetables for the house, but yes, she could have combined both gardens. I don't know George, if they did this then for what reason?'

'Ginny, she wants to be Harry's wife. We all knew she's been obsessed with him since she heard the story of the-boy-who-lived. She finds out her brother is his best friend and her obsession turned to like, or love, lust whatever you want to call it. From what Fred and I found out she used to make sure everyone knew she was Harry's girlfriend, she seemed so proud of that fact, she also made sure they were seen together as often as she could manage it.

'I remember overhearing Hermione telling Ginny that if she didn't back off a bit from her attention with Harry then he would back off completely. She tried to explain to that stubborn sister of mine that Harry was used to a solitary life, he was not used to so much personal attention, that he would need time. Naturally Ginny refused to listen to her, she believed she knew what was best with her boyfriend. But something else is bugging me, that will Ginny had that Harry supposedly wrote.'

'It was proven to be a fake and I do know that Ginny has forged my signature and your mother's. I found one of the letters that was sent to us by Albus about Ginny's behaviour. So going on all that then the only reason I can see why they would poison Harry would be to access his vault.'

'Ron always went on about Harry paying for stuff, he never said no, but made a big deal about paying him back when he got a job. Ron even made sure Hermione kept notes on how much Harry spent on him. Maybe that was all an act so it would look like he never wanted Harry's money. I've have wanted to visit Harry but was worried he might believe I was involved. He should know that he owns fifteen percent of the shop.'

'Then send a request to Minerva, I doubt she would say no, you just might have that auror there or Severus, it's usually one of them with Harry when he had any visitors.'

'I might do that, but I think I'm going to work on a way to listen in on my brother, sister and mother. I hope to merlin it wasn't them but I don't want them to try something else on Harry now his real will has been found,' George sighed but left his father's shed and headed back into the house. For now he decided to watched Ron, Ginny and his mother, find out if there was anything said about Harry or any type of suspicious behaviour.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry had been disappointed on Christmas night, Severus refused to take their relationship further than a few kisses. He said nothing would happen until he started on Harry's mind, to find out of there was anything hidden that might show who gave Harry the draught of living death.

With only a few students left at the castle harry felt safe to roam around, but he was shown his map and how it worked so harry kept that in his hand as he walked around. Everywhere he looked he tried to imagine his time there, but nothing came to him and he had started to believe he would never remember his life.

'Harry.'

Harry turned his head, 'Hello Minerva.'

'I got a letter from George Weasley, he wants permission to come see you about the shop.'

'Um, Severus said it's a joke shop in Diagon Alley, he opened it with his brother Fred.'

'Yes, that's right, they opened it not long after they left Hogwarts, before they finished their education.'

'Well, it seems that finishing wasn't needed, for them at least. Do you think George is involved?'

'No, none of us do as I know George and Fred's feeling for you were real, they cared for you. So should I reply that you will see him?'

'Yeah, I supposed, but I am curious about the others. Now I know how Ron, Ginny and Molly act it will be interesting to see how George acts.'

'Then he will be here tomorrow morning. But now, since you are walking around the castle, what do you think of Hogwarts?'

'It looks great and seeing how big it is tells me that at least the kids aren't crowded while they are here. But I was hoping that something would seem familiar, it doesn't though.'

'No, once Severus tested those potions he realised that it wiped your memory completely. Everyone in St Mungo's are the same, no memories at all.'

'I'm hoping this legilimency will help, Severus said it might but he can't be positive about anything.'

'Tell me the truth Harry, are you worried?'

'Scared actually, even though with you and Severus having rights over everything I can't help wondering if they might just keep me since they can't get anything now.'

'Yes, we are all concerned they will try something else on you. Right now they know they can't touch your money or the wand, no matter what they do it will not work. They could decide to get rid of you completely. But I believe they will keep trying, keep coming up with plans to get you to the Burrow or alone. They will not give up the chance of so much money and I believe their main plan will be for you to get Ginny pregnant. You are the type of person who would take responsibility for your actions, which means you would marry her to take care of her and the child.'

'I don't want to have sex with her, I know I'm gay.'

'Yes, you are, the minister had a suspicion about your sexuality over the last few years. We were talking one day, not long after you were taking to St Mungo's. We discussed why you might not have revealed your preferences and we thought maybe it was what you heard about your father and godfather that made you stay quiet. James and Sirius had a reputation with the girls when they were students, they were both very popular and used their popularity to see as many girls as possible.'

'See, you mean sex?'

'Yes, all the staff found James and Sirius in compromising positions, with different girls, quite often as well.'

'Is being gay accepted in the magical world?'

'It is more accepted now than it was, I believe that came down to Albus. Once everyone knew that Albus Dumbledore had been in a long standing relationship with a man it seemed to become more accepted. Kingsley is gay and he is minister, it seems people do not care about his sexuality as long as he does a good job. One thing I believe Harry is you just did not think about it, not with everything you were going through during your…hormonal years.'

'From everything I've heard I agree with you, how would any boy work out if he liked girls or boys with all that going on.'

'Exactly, now I must reply to George then get back to work.'

'Bye,' Harry smiled then continued on his walk.

The first thing Harry did when he got back to Severus's chambers was sit on his lap and kissed him even though professor Snape was marking students papers. Harry could not get enough of kissing Severus, he just wished he could do more, but the stubborn man refused to go further than just a few kisses.

The following morning harry was sitting on the sofa in the living room reading one of the charms books that Filius Flitwick lent him. He was now up to third year spells, so Severus would make him read the first chapter before harry was allowed to cast the charms. He found it worked well, he could read everything involved with a specific charm and Harry found it helped when he cast the charm and so far he has not had any problem doing any type of spell.

When someone knocked on the door, Severus went to answer it even though they believed it was George Weasley, they were not taking the chance of it being one of the others.

'Mr. Weasley, come on.'

'Thanks Snape.'

'You can call me Severus,' he closed the door after George then indicated for him to take a seat, 'Harry, this is George Weasley.'

'I can tell his a Weasley, hello.'

'Hey Harry, you look good.'

'I'll take your word for it as I wouldn't know.'

'No, which is a shame, if you did remember then you might know who poisoned you. Anyway, I thought I should remind you of your share in the shop.'

'Share?' Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

'You forced Fred and I to take the triwizard winnings so we could start our business. We only agreed because we decided to give you a fifteen percent share in the shop. So even though there are two shops now, you have a share in both. We worked it with Gringotts so once a year your share goes straight into your vault. So over the last couple of years you've had around five thousand galleons added.'

'Blimey, but I don't do anything to earn that, wouldn't it make more sense just to give me back that triwizard money then I wouldn't have a share in the shop?'

'If it wasn't for you Harry there would be no shop. But Fred and I did discuss this and decided that you will always remain a partner even if it's a silent partner. Oh and since you don't remember, no one apart from Fred and I know you are a partner. At first we didn't want to get you in trouble with my mother as she didn't approve of what Fred and I wanted to do. Ron kept asking us where we got the money, but he never found out.'

'So they don't know I receive that money?'

'Nope, and just so you know, I'm suspicious of my brother, sister and mother. I always knew Ginny was obsessed with you but Fred and I always believed it was who you were, you know, the-boy-who-lived, the chosen one. She likes the idea of being your girlfriend, the attention it used to give her and she made sure she was seen with you as often as she could. My mother, well, she always pushed you and Ginny together, one thing she hated was the fact she could not make you do anything, not like she could with the rest of us. She has been in Ginny's ear her whole life, I think training her on how to handle her man, her family when she has one, you basically.'

'So they were going to try and control Harry if he ended up with your sister?'

'That's what Fred and I believed and Ginny used to get really angry when she couldn't talk Harry around. I do know my mother has used sex on my father, do what I want or no sex, but I do know that a lot of girls use that. Anyway, I spoke with dad in private yesterday, we both hate the thought that my mother, sister and brother might have hurt you mate, but we can't help feeling that it was them and the evidence seems to support it. I wish I could get proof, or someone could get proof.'

'Yes, so do we, but so far there is nothing substantial that would allow the aurors to question them under veritaserum,' Severus said.

'True, but I've invented a lot of products for the shop, I'm going to try and work on my own version of a truth potion. If I can then we just have to work it for me to slip it into their drinks while aurors are around, maybe that auror I heard usually guards you Harry?'

Harry saw Severus smiled and realised that he believed George Weasley just might find a way to make this potion work. Veritaserum was illegal to use on anyone without permission but if George invents a new type of truth potion that he could not get into trouble. Harry hoped he could so he wouldn't feel scared all the time. But one thing Harry knew, he could trust George, it was in his eyes, they were sincere, they showed Harry that George Weasley was one of his real friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

A week later, Harry was again sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace reading his charms book when Severus sat beside him.

'What?'

'It's time to go into your mind.'

'Oh, okay, will it hurt?'

'No, if I pushed too much you might end up with a headache but I have a potion for that.'

'So what do I have to do?'

'You need to relax and allow me to enter your mind, enter your thoughts.'

'Okay,' Harry put his book down then shifted until he was facing Severus, 'You might see my fantasies.'

Severus grinned, 'Yes, I might and if I do then I will know what you wish to do or have done to you.'

'That is not making me relaxed, it's turning me on.'

'Which might make…penetrating,' Severus smirked, 'you're mind easier.'

'You're a tease Sev.'

'I never used to be, you seem to bring out a different side of me that I never thought was me.'

'I think we're good for each other Sev, I just wish you weren't so stubborn.'

'Let's see if your memories show you're true feelings and you might get lucky. But now Harry, remain still,' Severus pointed his wand at Harry, 'Legilimens,' Severus first noticed the memories were of the last month, from when Harry woke. He worked his way further in, it was dark but he concentrated until he finally saw a memory from before Harry had been poisoned. Severus kept moving through Harry's mind until he found one at the Burrow, he was asleep, dreaming, and his dream was of the two of them together.

Severus realised this dream was from before he was poisoned so he pulled back just a little, but there was nothing that showed Harry being given a potion. Severus knew he would have to leave soon so he delved deeper to find a memory of Hedwig then of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. One memory was of Harry and Sirius laughing at the kitchen table at Grimmauld place, Remus was smiling fondly at them. After another minute Severus pulled out.

'Sirius,' Harry's eyes were still closed, 'Sirius, I remember,' he slowly opened his eyes, 'We were at Grimmauld place, the headquarters of the order of the phoenix.'

'Yes, you loved your godfather, when I could not find who poisoned you I decided to find a memory of him. What else do you remember?'

'Everything, it's all back,' Harry stared into Severus' eyes, 'I fell for you during those occlumensy lessons. I kept panicking thinking you were going to find out the truth. But she lied Severus, I told her that I did not think of her in a romantic way, but why it took so long was I wanted to make sure. You see, it was the red hair, at first I thought I was supposed to find someone with red hair, like dad did, but all I kept thinking about was my mother. I started to remember times when I would stare at other boys and how often I would stare at you, that told me I was gay. Finally I told her we could never be together, then I remember feeling tired not long after we had breakfast. The next thing I remember is when I woke up here. It was them, I know it was Sev.'

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, 'We know as well, we just can't prove it.'

'Mrs. Weasley was going on about us getting engaged, I finally told her that I was gay. She refused to believe me, said Ginny was the perfect person for me and given time I would see that.'

'They still keep saying you aren't gay, I think it's high time they find out we're together. But I believe we should let Minerva, Poppy and the minister know you have your memory back.'

'We have to get proof Sev or I'll never be safe.'

'You will until you turn twenty five. Even if they gave you the potion for total control it will not overshadow what was in your will or your parents will. But I believe you should make out a new will, now you are officially an adult. I believe Minerva and the minister should witness for you this time as both are well respected by everyone.'

'Okay, so would I need to go to the ministry?'

'No, we can ask the minister to bring those forms with him. Now come on Harry, you finally have your memory back this is good news, but I will keep them away from you.'

Harry nodded then stood, but smiled when Severus held his hand as they left the rooms, heading straight for the headmistress office.

'Minerva, we have good news.'

'Did you find out who poisoned Harry?'

'No, but he did finally get his memory back,' Severus smiled at Harry.

'It was instant professor, the moment Severus went into my mind, it was all there.'

'You can continue to call me Minerva Harry. But I am very pleased that you have your memories.'

'When I could not find anything about who poisoned Harry I decided to find a memory of Hedwig then of Black and Lupin, I thought Harry would like that.'

'It was great, Sirius and I were laughing about something my dad did here at Hogwarts. Sirius said that he had the cloak so my dad got caught by Dumbledore with this girl.'

'Oh yes, Albus found your father in compromising situations quite often. I could see Sirius enjoying himself while he parted some of those stories onto you. Now though, we should inform the minister, he always wants me to keep him updated on your situation.'

'Kingsley's a good friend, we used to talk a lot while at Grimmauld place. I did want to ask something though, about my studies. I remember everything now but it's half way through the year, there would be no use starting classes, plus they still might try to slip me something else. So I was wondering if it would be okay to keep learning on my own but take my N.E.W.T.s with everyone else?'

'I will let Severus assess whether you are up to date, if he believes you are then yes, you can sit your tests with the others.'

'Apart from learning more on potions I think I'm good with charms, transfiguration, defence and herbology. They are the only five subjects I'm interested in passing.'

'You were quite talented in transfiguration so I do not see a problem. But you will need to revise all seventh year lessons.'

'Since I don't want to get caught alone with those two I'll keep studying in Severus's rooms, I feel safe there.'

'Then I will keep up your lessons but change from forth year to seventh.'

'Then why don't you head back now while I write to the minister,' Minerva smiled, 'I am happy for you Harry, now we just need to find proof they poisoned you.'

'Yes, but I'm sure we will, eventually. Oh before we go, could you ask the ministry to bring the forms for Harry to redo his will. I thought that you and the minister could witness for Harry.'

'Since you two are now seeing each other, yes, I believe if you were a witness they would complain.'

Harry and Severus smiled then went back to their rooms, they found an owl sitting there waiting for them.

Severus took the letter, 'It's from George, he has perfected his own truth potion and wants to work on a way to get the truth from his mother, brother and sister. One idea he had was his shop, he thought since he was launching a whole new range of products he could get his family to join him that day, then pass them a drink for a toast he plans to make. He believes if you and Anthony are there then once they start talking, an auror is witnessing everything.'

'Sounds good, but I would feel safer if you were there Sev. As you said, you were a death eater, you knew what to watch out for, you know when danger is around. Even though I remember now and I am confident I could take them if I had to, I would rather a fight didn't start in the middle of George's shop. Others could get caught in the cross fire if that happened.'

'Yes, it could, I will be with you Harry because as from now we are showing our relationship. It would not seem unusual for me to accompany you to Diagon Alley.'

'That's great, but since you said as of now we're together, can we finally fuck Sev?'

Severus's eyes widened but he noticed the cheeky grin Harry was giving him, so he lifted Harry over his shoulder, making him giggle and carried him into the bedroom, dumping him into the middle of his bed.

'I believe you are about to get what you asked for.'

'I'm a virgin you know,' Harry panted as he watched Severus slowly remove his clothes.

'Yes, I do realise that.'

As Severus removed the last of his clothes Harry couldn't stop gazing at his body, 'You're a god.'

'I have been given many names over the years Harry, but god was never one of them,' Severus knelt on the bed, between Harry's legs, 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I have wanted you for years, I have wanted to feel you inside me.'

'So you want to bottom?'

'Merlin, yes, but I need to get naked.'

'Don't worry, I plan to strip every piece of clothing off and slowly. I want to see every part of your skin slowly exposed, ready for my touch, ready for my kisses, ready for my tongue.'

'Shit,' Harry felt the blood head south, his cock hardening, he thought he was going to come right then and there, just from Severus's words and from the look in his eyes. He wanted this man and very soon he would have this man inside him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Harry was lying on his stomach, his head turned to the left staring at the man who had just made love to him.

'Is it what you hoped it would be like?'

'More, it was everything I wanted it to be, but I'm glad we have magic to prepare us or it would be really uncomfortable.'

'Yes, those charms come in handy and not as messy as lube.'

Harry ran his fingers down Severus's chest, circling his nipple, 'Have you ever bottomed?'

'Occasionally and I do want to with you.'

'Maybe…tonight?'

'Maybe.'

'Why did you agree now when you kept putting me off before?'

'Seeing your memories, your dreams of us and I got to see exactly how you really felt. You can't fake a dream Harry, it showed your true feelings. I gave my heart away once before and it did not end well. I wanted to be positive of your feelings before I took our friendship further.'

'I love you, I have for so long.'

'And I love you.'

'Who did you give your heart to?'

'It's the past…and he died.'

'I'm sorry Sev.'

'It was a tragedy but he died while trying to help stop Voldemort,' Severus brushed Harry's hair off his forehead, 'It was Regulus Black.'

'Sirius's brother. I found a note he left in the fake horcrux, how he found the real one and was going to destroy it. Kreacher explained what happened, how Regulus made Kreacher take the locket and leave him,' Harry sat up, 'If he drank the potion that Voldemort had to protect the locket then he would have needed water.'

'It seems you know what happened.'

'The water in the lake that surrounded the locket was full of inferi. When Dumbledore drank the potion he wanted water but we couldn't conjure it. I went down to get some water out of the lake which instantly awoke the inferi, they pulled me under. Dumbledore had just enough sense to conjure fire which gave me a chance to get free. If Regulus needed water then…' Harry sighed, 'Kreacher tried to destroy the locket, he couldn't, it needed to be opened and to open it you needed to speak parseltongue.'

'He sent me a letter saying he was going to do everything he could to stop the dark lord, he would die if he had to. It seems he did.'

'I never found out until last year so I could never tell Sirius that his brother died trying to help.'

Just then a cat patronus appeared, 'The minister has arrived, join us in my office.'

'It seems we need to dress Harry.'

'Yes, but we should let Kingsley know about Regulus so his sacrifice doesn't get swept under the rug. Sirius told me his parents were always on about the dark lord and how they wanted Regulus and Sirius to follow him. Regulus was young at the time.'

'We were marked at the same time, fourteen years old and had no idea what we were getting into. Yes, Regulus should be recognised for what he did,' Severus stood, but pulled Harry to his feet, 'Let's dress, then you will be protected, at least your money will.'

Harry and Severus dressed then joined hands as they walked up to the headmistress office. The moment they stepped in Kingsley hugged Harry making him laugh.

'I'm back Kingsley.'

'When Minerva told me I almost cried,' Kingsley held Harry away from him, 'I can see it, that same fire you always had in your eyes is back, it shows your fighting spirit.'

'I suppose that's just me even though I do not want to fight anymore. Anyway, Minerva said you knew I was gay, you worked it out. It had nothing to do with Sirius and my dad, Sirius told me he was bi but preferred the challenge of girls where boys were too easy.'

'That sounds like Black.'

Harry slapped Severus's arm, 'Leave Sirius alone Sev.'

'I also noticed a few looks you sent Severus's way, at first I found it hard to believe you had feelings for your professor, but also one that gave you such a hard time. I did a lot of thinking about you two and realised you are very much alike and had very similar backgrounds, not to mention your connection to Voldemort. From then on I believed you two were well suited.'

'We are,' Severus looked down at Harry who slipped his smaller hand into Severus's larger hand.

'Let's get the will done.'

'Before we do, George Weasley who we know is not involved in this came up with a way to find out if his mother, sister and brother are the ones who poisoned Harry.'

'Then explain,' Kingsley sat as everyone else took a seat.

'As I explained the aurors cannot use truth serum without some type of proof. George said he can work on that and he has, he has invented his own version of a truth potion. He believes if he uses the excuse of showing his new line in the shop then he could spike their drinks. Harry, Anthony and I will be there, once they talk Anthony just has to do his duty as an auror, even if he is currently on leave.'

'An auror on holidays or leave is always an auror and can officially do his duty. But I will have to pretend not to know about this truth potion, it would not go down well if the minister allowed such a potion to be used on unsuspecting people.'

'We don't want you in trouble Kingsley, but it is a good way to find out the truth. Once Anthony has heard enough then the head auror can give the go ahead to question them under veritaserum.'

'Then inform George to work out a day and I will make sure there is another auror inside, under cover of course. We do not want them to feel cornered where they might decide to fight.'

'I know I could take Ron and Ginny and at the same time, but I would rather a fight didn't start. Ron might have fooled me for years but I do know he is not confident in duelling. Ginny's temper guides her and sometimes she does not think, just hexes.'

'Then I can cover Molly, but Anthony will also be on hand if anything starts.'

'Hermione and Neville is bound to be there as well. Hermione beat Ron in every duel we practiced and I believe even Neville would beat them.'

'Then let me know, was there anything else?'

'Regulus Black,' Harry pulled out a small folded piece of parchment and handed it to Kingsley, 'When I went with Dumbledore to find a horcrux, we never realised it was a fake until after he was dead. I found that, then when we stayed at Grimmauld place for a few weeks we worked out who R.A.B was.'

'So Regulus Black found out what Voldemort was up to and decided to find the horcruxes. What happened when he did find the real one?'

'He couldn't destroy it, but he was poisoned by the potion Voldemort used to protect it. He sent it back with Kreacher and made the elf promise to never tell anyone that they took it or what happened to him. The moment he went to get a drink from the lake the inferi would have pulled him under, there were thousands. Dumbledore saved me from them that night.'

'We believe Regulus should be recognised for his sacrifice.'

'I agree, so Sirius and Regulus will be honoured, everyone that died fighting for the light will be honoured. Which brings me to something I have been working on with Minerva.'

Harry groaned as he buried his head in Severus's shoulder, 'Stop acting like a child Harry.'

'I just know what Kingsley is going to say.'

'You are probably right,' Kingsley smirked, 'Yes, we are putting on a memorial ball on the second of May. We are going to honour all those that died and we are going to award those that deserve to be awarded, meaning you, Severus, the order, the DA, and everyone that turned up to fight that night. It will be held here at Hogwarts as this is where the war ended.'

Harry looked up, 'So others will be given awards?'

'Yes, as you've said many times Harry this war was not finished by you alone, it took everyone working together to bring an end to the war. Severus and his role as a spy and how long he was doing that and how often he was in danger, so naturally he will be awarded. Minerva and her work for the order, Hermione and even Ron, but by then hopefully they will be locked up, once they are officially charged then their names will disappear from my list. I plan on giving a memorial pin to the relatives of those who died fighting, so you will receive a pin for your father, for your mother and for Sirius. I am not sure who should receive the pin for Regulus Black.'

'Severus should,' Harry looked up at the man he loved, 'They were together.'

Severus gazed into his lovers green eyes and all he saw was love, but also understanding, so he nodded, acknowledging that Harry was fine with his passed love. They were beginning a life together, this way they can honour what Regulus Black did then move on with their lives, together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Kingsley had sent off a notice to the Daily Prophet regarding Harry's memory, how Severus was able to help by going into Harry's mind which triggered his memory.

The moment everyone knew Harry Potter had his memories back, reporters kept turning up outside of Hogwarts. The first time they saw Harry with his arm around Severus Snape, the questions about his role in the war forgotten, the questions were how Harry and Severus got together.

Harry had explained that he had feelings for Severus for years, but with his role as spy and what Harry was doing, he never acknowledged them, until recently. But during his time that he did not remember, he had developed feelings for Severus, yet Severus refused to allow their friendship to change until Harry's memory had returned. He wanted Harry to be really sure what he was feeling were real feelings and not gratitude. But Harry made sure to say that Severus never made a move on him or even said anything about feelings, not until Harry approached Severus and even then he refused to take any action.

Harry made sure he mentioned what Ginny Weasley kept saying about being his girlfriend. He made sure he told the reporters that before he had been poisoned he told Ginny he was gay and they would never be together, but he did not make it sound like he was suspicious of her or anyone, he just wanted the truth about his sexual orientation known.

When Harry and Severus sat at the staff table the following morning, Minerva pushed the Daily Prophet in front of them, which showed the two men walking around Hogsmeade, their arms around each other.

"So many have speculated about the relationship between eighteen year old Harry Potter and thirty eight year old Severus Snape. But as I witnessed and many others have witnessed there seems to be real feelings between the two men. One question has been answered though, it seems that Severus Snape does not want Harry Potter spending money on him, we witnessed young Mr. Potter often asking to buy professor Snape something, but he always refused, yet the professor often bought Harry something. It seems those rumours that were going around about Severus Snape being after Harry Potter's money has been put to rest.

"This reporter also found out from Hermione Granger that she knew her friend of many years had feelings for their professor. She also told us that in a casual conversation she had with Harry that she explained how student teacher relationships were forbidden, even if the students was over seventeen years of age. She thought she could drop hints to Harry without making him feel uncomfortable that she knew his secret, his secret love for Severus Snape.

"We tried to speak with Ginny Weasley about why she tried to make Harry Potter believe they were a couple, but the girl refused to speak and her mother, Molly Weasley, and brother, Ronald Weasley both threatened us with a variety of hexes if we did not leave their property. We were able to get a comment from George Weasley, of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he believes Harry and Severus make a great couple and he always knew Harry was gay, like his brother Fred, who harboured a secret crush on Harry during their school years.

"So far everyone, apart from Molly, Ginny and Ron Weasley all seem to think Harry has found his true love and all they want is for Harry to finally have the life and love he deserves. I can say that after witnessing said couple that they do seem very much in love."

Severus looked at Harry, 'Let's hope now this is out she gives up on you. But you do realise that all this has ruined my reputation as the snarly, snarky professor Snape.'

Harry and Minerva chuckled, 'I believe once those students are back in your class you will not allow them to forget how snarly and snarky you can be…professor.'

'Oh now that sounds a lot like something James would say, and I'm not sure that is a good idea Harry.'

'No, I do not want to be reminded of my enemy.'

'Sorry Sev,' Harry kissed his cheek.

'So what do you think about Harry sitting his N.E.W.T.s with the rest of the seventh years Severus?'

'He will do well, even his potions have progressed, beyond my expectations. I would say he will receive an o in defence, transfiguration and charms, e in potions and herbology.'

'Now I don't have to worry about what Voldemort is up to I can concentrate fairly easy on learning. I would try but my mind would wander, wondering what he was up to, then I would get flashes of emotions, anger usually, made it hard to concentrate.'

'Yes, Albus did explain, that is why we took that in consideration when marking your papers, all except Severus that is.'

'I had to play my role of hating the-boy-who-lived.'

'That's for sure, most times you gave me minimum marks or an outright t, for troll. So one more day and the students return, but now I can't wait so I can speak with my friends and know what they are talking about.'

'I'm sure they are anxious to speak with you as well Harry.'

'We got word from George, he spoke with Kingsley, originally he was going to display his new line in the Diagon Alley, but George thought Hogsmeade would be best, more protection in case they start anything. So Kingsley and George are setting it up for the first Hogsmeade weekend. George has already laid the ground work, telling his family at the Sunday lunch that he wants everyone there so they can see his new line, that almost all were thought up by Fred. He hated using Fred that way but he said only part of that was a lie, half of the new products were thought up by Fred, the rest George. Kingsley decided he would be there and as the minister he must have an auror guard with him whenever his outside the ministry and Anthony will be with me and Sev.'

'Then I will be outside in the street, just in case they try to run. The students are used to the staff being in Hogsmeade on those weekends.'

'It might be wise to have Poppy and Filius close by as well, safety in numbers and if they do decide to fight, Poppy will be on hand.'

'I will speak with them later.'

'Tell Poppy I will have the extra potions ready tomorrow.'

'What extra potions?' Harry asked.

'For when the students take their test, most end up needing calming draughts. Some get quite hysterical.'

'Like Hermione can sometimes, especially over test. Oh I am so glad I remember that, remember everything.'

'Yes, I'm sure you are Harry. But I have some news as well, Poppy has been approved to take on an apprentice, something she has wished to do for many years,' Minerva smiled at Harry, 'It's yours if you pass your test Harry.'

'Mine,' Harry gapped.

'She believes you have the right temperament to become a healer or even a medi-wizard if you do not wish to go all the way.'

'Since I regained my memory I've done a lot of thinking about what I want to do. The time's I spent helping her in the hospital and how many times she helped me over the years kept invading my thoughts. At first I wasn't sure a healer would suit me, I empathise too much, but Poppy said that empathy is a good emotion to have as a healer.'

'Then when you get time why don't you speak with her about what's involved. Poppy could have become a healer but she was satisfied to just be a medi-witch.'

Severus and Minerva watched Harry right through breakfast, they realised he was seriously considering his career options. All his life he has been a fighter or trying to avoid others being hurt. They had spoken a few times about Harry and realised why he believed a career as an auror would suit him, it had been his life, dealing with dark witches and wizards. Now the war is over they knew Harry would prefer a life away from fighting, but he was the type of man that always wanted to help, a healer does so much good and they help. That could be exactly what Harry needs, a way to help without having to risk his life to achieve that, help by healing and not fighting.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

That evening Harry went to the hospital wing to speak with Poppy. She never held back, she explained everything that Harry would need to learn over the following four years. If he wished to go on to become a healer then another two years training would be done at St Mungo's. Harry couldn't stop smiling but he knew what he wanted to do, be a medi-wizard and help people just like Poppy had helped him over the last seven years. So they organised the paperwork even though it could not be lodged until after Harry sat for his N.E.W.T.s.

Even though Harry remembered everything and he knew he could take care of himself, Severus decided to be right beside him when the students came into the castle. But Severus was not the only one who was going to be close by, Filius Flitwick was going to be near, not too close but close enough to make sure the two red heads did not try to touch Harry or slip him anything.

Harry and Severus walked hand in hand up into the main castle, they stood just outside the great hall ready for the students to return. The moment they heard the carriages, Severus put his arm around Harry, keeping him close.

'I'll be fine babe and I have an advantage, wandless magic.'

'I know but they will see I will not allow them anywhere near you my love.'

Harry smiled up at Severus, since they had gotten to know each other Harry couldn't believe how affectionate and protective Severus could be, but Harry loved every minute of it.

'Harry.'

Harry heard the squeal from Hermione, he braced himself as she flew into his arms, 'I'm back sis.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione started crying into his arms, 'I never thought you would remember.'

'The moment Severus went into my mind and found a memory of Sirius, it all came back,' Harry let Hermione go, 'I'm back, but I also brought that other Harry with me, the one that won't take shit from anyone.'

'I'm just so happy it's you again,' Hermione turned to Severus, 'Thank you professor, you gave us back our Harry.'

'You're welcome, but just remember, his my Harry now, you just get to share him.'

'As long as we see him professor,' Neville grinned then hugged Harry, 'Thank you so much for the gift mate. Gran said I went catatonic for a couple of hours after she showed me.'

'Speaking with all the staff, Hermione and Luna, I got to know exactly what you wanted. But I'm glad you like it Neville.'

'I love it, I really do.'

'I can't believe you got me all those books, some I have always wanted, but they were a bit pricey. You should not have spent so much Harry.'

'You're my friend and sister Hermione,' Harry grinned but he noticed Ron and Ginny glared at Severus as they walked passed. Harry wasn't worried about him, he knew Severus could take care of himself. But he would keep an eye on his love just to be sure.

'Harry Potter.'

'Luna,' Harry grinned then hugged his other friend.

'Thank you for the gift and I used it so I could give you a special gift,' Luna reached into her pocket then un-shrunk a gift wrapped present.

Harry smiled then took the large flat rectangular gift, ripping the paper off, 'Oh Luna, it's perfect, look Sev, it's us.'

'Yes, it is, it's beautiful Miss Lovegood, you are quite talented.'

'Thank you professor, I did start a sketch of you and Harry last year, but with him gone I just couldn't finish it. Not until I saw Harry's gift, it's a wonderful art room Harry.'

'I used to love watching you drawer, so I knew you would use an art room.'

'We should get in, but we will spend time together now you remember.'

'We will Hermione,' Harry hugged her again then whispered, 'We have a way to catch them, just don't say anything.'

Hermione nodded as she let Harry go, 'Talk to you later.'

Harry watched as the last of the students walked into the great hall before Severus send the picture back to their rooms. Severus took Harry's hand and they walked hand in hand up to the staff table. Harry sat beside Severus but now Poppy was beside him as well. Ever since Harry had accepted the apprenticeship he knew this was the right career choice, so he liked to spend as much time with Poppy as he could.

Once dinner started Minerva leaned forward, 'They don't seem very happy do they Harry?'

'They overheard Hermione, Neville and Luna talking about their gifts, they also saw Sev's arms around me, keeping me close to him. They will not take him on, not with his reputation.'

'They would be foolish to try. Severus may be showing his…softer side, but you would not like to get on his wrong side.'

'I think we've all seen that side of Severus,' Harry grinned making Severus roll his eyes, 'I can't believe you just did that Sev.'

'As I said, you seem to bring out a side of me that I never knew I had.'

'I love every side of you,' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Not in company Harry.'

'I wasn't going to say anything Sev.'

'Sure you weren't, eat your dinner my love.'

Harry nodded then dished himself up some dinner, but he couldn't help grinning as he stared around the great hall. He realised that he would spend the next four years here, here in his home and here with Severus.

It was the weekend and Harry and Severus were walking hand in hand through the grounds, heading to Hogsmeade when Hermione, Neville and Luna caught up with them.

'George invited us to the shop to show his new line,' Neville said.

'We're going as well.'

'Even professor Snape?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, the twins products might cause a few problems but they are quite ingenious.'

'I know they are going to be there, something about George asking for the whole family to join him,' Hermione said but noticed Harry and Snape glance at each other and knew this must be what Harry was talking about.

'Yes, we were told in case we decided to join George for the launch of his new products.'

Hermione gave Harry a nod to let him know she would keep an eye on them, 'Even though you never worried about what people thought of you professor, this wouldn't look very good, you going into a joke shop when you always confiscate those products.'

'Yes, but it will allow me to see what product I may have to confiscate, but it also tells me which ones could be a problem. Especially like those ones that make a student sick.'

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna laughed, 'As Fred and George said, they allow the students an hour to skive off classes,' Harry said.

'Yes, so many students used that, but it made it difficult for Poppy to believe who might be using one of those products and who might be truly sick.'

'The ones that took the sweat wouldn't go to see her, they just wanted out of classes for a while. But there were a few who couldn't stop being sick long enough to chew on the other end so they did end up seeing Poppy. I tried one, it took every big of concentration just to get that other piece into my mouth. They really have great imaginations, devious in some ways as well,' Harry said.

'Yes, they would have done well in Slytherin.'

'The hat said I would do well in Slytherin, that Slytherin house would help me on the way to greatness.'

'Then why did you not end up with the snakes?'

'I met Malfoy and found out about Voldemort, both were in Slytherin so I told the hat not Slytherin, not Slytherin,' Harry smirked up at Severus, 'It said Gryffindor. But I think I have always had a bit of Slytherin in me, I needed that cunning side over the years.'

Severus leant closer to Harry and whispered, 'You have a Slytherin inside you, but only this Slytherin.'

Harry grinned, 'Only you my Sev,' Harry noticed his friends watching and looking curious, 'You don't want to know.'

'I expect not, especially with the looks you gave each other,' Hermione smiled, 'But I don't care if I had to hear about your sex life, I finally got my brother back.'

'So you just used legilimency professor and Harry was back?' Neville asked.

'Once I was inside Harry's mind, I realised his memories were all still there, he just couldn't access them. But we believed that if I could see a memory of Hedwig then Harry would remember her. I found one of Hedwig then decided to find a memory of Black and Lupin.'

'The moment Sev pulled out of my mind it was all there. The memory of Sirius was when he was telling me how Dumbledore caught dad and some girl having sex. Sirius had the cloak so he could sneak off with some boy. Remus kept telling Sirius not to go into so much detail, but I loved it. I was laughing so hard that one time I fell off the chair, I had tears falling down my face, but I wasn't sad, they were happy tears. Sirius was giving me a small glimpse into my parent's lives.'

'Black told you stories of your father, I am telling you stories of your mother. Soon you will know enough that you can at least say you do know a bit about them,' Severus tightened his hold on Harry. He might not have liked his father but he did have those memories, Harry didn't, but at least he could hear a bit about the two people that died protecting him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed with customers, mostly students from Hogwarts, but there were also a lot of adults, including the minister for magic. Anthony had met Harry and Severus outside Honeydukes, they decided to wait until all the Weasley's were inside before they joined the crowd.

'I gave my children permission to put their cards up on their walls, I made sure just one wall. You would not believe it Harry, but they have enough cards to cover one entire wall of their bedrooms. I walk in there to see your face gazing back at me.'

'It's a wonder your kids don't have nightmares,' Harry smirked.

'Elizabeth kisses you ever night, or kisses your picture.'

'Hopefully she will grow out of that,' Harry said.

'Normally I would not like to hear that but I believe she can continue to kiss Harry.' Severus said.

'It's a terrible picture though, I should see about that new one even if I really don't want any. But there should be others, like Sev, Neville, Hermione, they deserve to have a chocolate frog card.'

'They are going to Harry, it's one of the things that is going to be released on the anniversary. Yours was needed straight away otherwise the minister might have found himself cursed with ever letter he opened.'

'Alright, now I feel a little better, I can collect Sev's cards and kiss his picture when he's not around.'

Anthony laughed, Severus rolled his eyes, 'Why kiss a picture when you can kiss the real man Harry,' Anthony said.

'True,' Harry turned and kissed Severus, just a small chaste kiss. Harry might have changed, was now confident, but he still liked to keep his personal life away from the public's eyes. Harry also knew Severus was a very self-contained man who did not like to show his emotions in public.

'They are all in there, I believe it's time for us to join the crowd,' Anthony said.

'Okay, let's hope this works,' Harry blew out a huge breath, he kept hold of Severus' hand then followed Anthony inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

'About time our silent benefactor arrived,' George yelled out.

'Silent benefactor, what do you mean George?' Arthur asked.

'Harry gave us the money to start the shop, Fred and I gave Harry a share, fifteen percent.'

'I kept saying that I didn't want it, but they refuse to change it.'

'So it's your doing love that the staff are always having to confiscate Weasley products,' Severus smirked.

Harry and Severus had spoken about how George was going to tell everyone that Harry helped the twins start the shop, Severus was to act surprised.

'Guilty, I gave them the triwizard money, then a few months later gave them a few more thousand.'

'Fred and I weren't going to accept it, but Harry said that now Voldemort was back everyone could do with a laugh. We decided to take his help but when we found out that Harry was the son of a marauder that's when we felt comfortable accepting it. Fred and I admired the marauders even if they might have gone further than we would, they still had some great ideas.'

'I might not be one for pranks but I do have a bit of marauder in me. Sirius and my dad would love this place, you wouldn't get them out of it.'

'No, you wouldn't, they would be offering George help,' Severus said.

'Well, now my family and my benefactor is here, it's time to toast my brother Fred and his great mind,' George poured everyone a drink, then started to hand out the glasses to his friends, his family, the Minister and his guard, Harry, Severus and Anthony. The shop might be crowded with customers, but it seemed they knew this was a special gathering so they went about purchasing or studying Weasley products.

'Fred was my brother, my twin, my conscious, this shop was our dream, but it was Fred that first came up with the idea of a joke shop. We would talk for hours about jokes and what we could make. Our dream was realised but sadly Fred only got to spend a small part of his time with his dream, to Fred and dreams coming true,' George, the rest of the Weasley's, Harry, Severus, Anthony, Hermione, Kingsley, his auror guard, Neville and Lee all clinked their glasses before taking a drink.

George looked at his father, it was time, 'Ginny, I would like to ask why you kept saying Harry was your boyfriend when he explained he was gay?'

'I wanted the life being married to the saviour would give me.'

'Do you love Harry as you always said you did?'

'No, he's too boring, I planned to have a lot of affairs after we were married.'

'Ginny, that's enough,' Molly said urgently.

'No Molly, it's not. Ginny, did you give Harry the draught of living death?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah, slipped it in his morning juice.'

'Ginny,' Molly yelled.

'Molly, I know Ginny is hopeless at potions, did you make that potion for her?'

'Yes,' Molly slapped her hand over her mouth.

'Why did you do that?'

'Ginny deserved a better life, Harry's money could give her that.'

'Ron, did you know they gave Harry the potion?'

'Yes,' Ron slapped his lips together.

'Why did you do that to your best friend?'

'It's his fault Fred died.'

'Fred died because a death eater killed him, Harry had nothing to do with it,' George growled.

'He was there because of Harry,' Ron yelled.

'No, he wasn't, Fred was there to help, he wanted what all of us wanted, to live in a free world, not one ran by Voldemort. Fred and I spoke a lot about this, what could happen if we lost, for one, we'd all be dead, we're blood traitors to that lot, none of us would have survived. It's thanks to Harry that we are alive today,' George glared.

'As an auror I am placing you three under arrest,' Anthony said.

It was instant, Ron, Molly and Ginny whipped out their wands, Harry moved his hand through the air and all three were disarmed and suspended in mid-air.

'Apart from the fact there are a couple of aurors here right now, did you forget the person who actually killed Voldemort standing right here,' Harry glared, 'You know as well as I do Ron that I wanted no one's help, I even said I didn't want yours, but no, you were going to stick by me, until it got too much and you ran away. I lost people or did you forget Ron, I know what it's like to lose family, but I don't betray friends because of that. Sirius was like my father, then Remus, Fred was like a brother. He might have been your brother but they treated me like family, the only family I ever had.'

'And you,' Harry glared at Molly, 'You told Sirius I was as good as a son, I hate to think what you do to your other kids just to get your own way,' Harry turned to Ginny, 'You disgust me, I saved your life when I was only twelve and this is how you repay me, you bitch.'

'Harry, let them down please,' Kingsley said calmly, 'They will be taken straight to the ministry, it was lucky that the head auror decided to check out the shop, so there are three aurors here that heard their confessions. It's over now mate, let it go.'

Severus pulled Harry into his arms, 'It's over love, let the aurors take care of them.'

Harry kept his eyes on the three suspended Weasley's then waved his hand, lowering them to the ground, then he handed Anthony their wands.

'Let's get them out of here so the shoppers can finish their business,' Kingsley nodded his thanks to George then gave Harry a pat on the shoulder before helping the aurors remove Molly, Ginny and Ron Weasley. Even though Arthur was disgusted as his wife and two of his children he did follow, but if they expected his support they would be sadly mistaken.

Harry sagged against Severus as Hermione took his hand, 'It's over Harry.'

'I kept hoping it wasn't them, that they couldn't do that to me, to anyone, but they did.'

'Yes, and now they will be punished for what they did,' Severus gave Harry a chaste kiss.

'What is going on?' Bill asked as he stared around.

'You heard bill, but I planned this. When I spoke with Harry and Severus they explained that they knew it was mum, Ginny and Ron who gave Harry that potion but they had no proof. The aurors can't question someone without some type of proof so I came up with my own version of a truth potion ready for today.'

'We told the minister there might be a chance of catching them out so he decided to be here today with another auror apart from Anthony who always guards Harry when we're out,' Severus said.

'We knew they were acting strange but to do this to you Harry just for your money,' Charlie said, 'I can't believe they would do that, especially to you. Did they forget you save dad, Ron and mum's life apart from Ginny's.'

'If they hadn't done this then I would have helped them out. I always planned to if the war was over, help out financially, somehow,' Harry turned to George, 'Thank you.'

'Anything for my little brother, now you can finally have that normal life you want.'

'Oh, a normal life, I would give anything to have a normal life.'

'It'll never happen Harry, you're with the dungeon bat, how could you ever be normal having him as a partner. Now if you want someone with muscles, I could give you that,' Charlie flexed his arms showing just how muscly he was.

'I believe there is a red head here about to be cursed,' Severus snarled as his eyes narrowed.

Harry grinned then faced Severus, brought their bodies together and kissed him passionately. He didn't care who was watching, he wanted Severus to know that he was who Harry wanted. Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world wanted Severus Snape, the dungeon bat. Now he did have a chance at a normal life and he was going to have that life with Severus, a long, loving and normal life.

The end:


End file.
